Fresh Start
by Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover
Summary: 4 yrs passed since Sasuke left Konoha. Sakura is now stronger than ever and NOT weak anymore. When Sasuke comes back will he be able to stand the changes in Sakura and if he told her his feelings for her, how will she react? R&R plz! SakuxSasu and more!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Hi everyone! This is my second FanFic with Sakura and Sasuke as the main pairing. I have already written the whole story and have been waiting to upload it on FanFiction for the longest time. **

**Thanks again writer4ever14!!**

**Summary: It's been 4 years since Sasuke left Konaha. Sakura is now the top Kunoichi in her village, not to mention the most beautiful. When Sasuke comes back home will Sakura be able to love him again? Read to find out; reviews are appreciated!**

**Pairings: Main-SakuXSasu Other: NaruXHina, NejiXTen, ShikaXIno, Slight: KakXAnko, JiraiyaXTsunade **

_Word- Flashback _**'**_**Word'**_**- Thoughts**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **

**Fresh Start**

**Chapter 1**

After working four nights in a row, nonstop at the hospital, Sakura Haruno takes a lunch break and heads off to the Sakura fields. On her way there she tries to ignore al of the ogle-eyed stares all the men, (young and old) were giving her. You see, Sakura was no longer a weak girl but a VERY strong woman. (Thx to Tsunade)

She is 16, her air had stayed the same bubble-gum pink but, was now 2 inches past her shoulders, & she now had all the right curves many girls and women wished to have. When she was happy Naruto noticed that Sakura's eyes didn't have that same glistening look anymore, even when she was happy.

_**And it was all because he left her**_

Without notice, Sakura stopped walking. She stood in front of the bridge that She, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi, or Team 7 had met for training or a mission 5 years ago. Sadness began to overwhelm Sakura but, no tears fell.

_**NO. She wouldn't cry over him anymore.**_

_**Crying is a weakness.**_

_**Crying makes you weak. And she was NOT weak.**_

_**Things had changed.**_

After Sasuke left 5 years ago for power from Orochimaru in order to kill his older brother Itachi, Sakura went to Tsunade to become her apprentice so she could get stronger. Well, it worked! She had become Konaha's most beautiful and strongest Kunoichi.

(Enough about her lets talk about Naruto.)

He had gotten much stronger than he was before and was the top Shinobi in Konaha. He was also the most popular choice of becoming the 6th Hokage. However, despite his new strength and skill he still acted like a little kid at times. There was only one thing that scared our future Hokage and that was…….Sakura's insane strength.

(Now onto Kakashi! –coughcoughpervertcoughcough-)

Even though he was older, he was the same perverted sensei Sakura had known almost her whole life. Besides his tardiness, another thing that makes Sakura mad is him reading Jiraiya's DAMN PORN BOOKS!!

Oh, he was married to Anko too.

Next, she remembered an incident that happened 2years ago. The Akatsuki had invaded Konaha to capture Naruto but, Sakura had prevented them by hiding Naruto in a different village and guarding him. Itachi, being the smartest member of the Akatsuki, figured out Naruto went into hiding and searched for him and eventually found him and Sakura.

When he found them he immediately attacked Sakura. In a matter of minutes she had beaten Itachi with just a few simple moves and two jutsu. But, his last words before he left kept ringing in her head.

To Be Continued…….

A/N: Was it good? Bad? In between? Anyways, I hope you like it and please review!! ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you ****sasusakufan2357**** and ****lil emo chick**** for your reviews!**** Here's another chapter and I hope it's a little longer than the first chapter. I'm also very glad I got over 50 hits! Thanks to all who are reading my story! Enjoy!! **

**Summary: It's been 4 years since Sasuke left Konaha. Sakura is now the top Kunoichi in her village, not to mention the most beautiful. When Sasuke comes back home will Sakura be able to love him again? Read to find out; reviews are appreciated!**

**Pairings: Main-SakuXSasu **

**Other: NaruXHina, NejiXTen, ShikaXIno,**

**Slight: KakXAnko, JiraiyaXTsunade **

_Word- Flashback _**'**_**Word'**_**- Thoughts '****Word'-Sakura's Inner**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 2**

_Recap_

_Next, she remembered an incident that happened 2years ago. The Akatsuki had invaded Konaha to capture Naruto but, Sakura had prevented them by hiding Naruto in a different village and guarding him. Itachi, being the smartest member of the Akatsuki, figured out Naruto went into hiding and searched for him and eventually found him and Sakura._

_When he found them he immediately attacked Sakura. In a matter of minutes she had beaten Itachi with just a few simple moves and two jutsus. But, his last words before he left kept ringing in her head._

_**Continued……**_

_Flashback_

_Bruised all over, smirk plastered on his face, Itachi spoke to Sakura (who was standing in front of a K.O.ed Naruto). "It seems I have underestimated you Haruno Sakura. You are indeed very strong and full of hate for me. In fact, in _my_opinion you are _NOT_ that weak Kunoichi my foolish little brother had told to me about" He chuckled. "In fact, you are far from it and could probably defeat Sasuke", he said truthfully and at the same time trying to catch her off guard. _

_Sakura smirked and put her head down trying to stifle a small laugh. "What's so funny?" inquired Itachi. "I'm just so flattered", replied Sakura before disappearing and reappearing behind Itachi and slashing his arms with two kunai._

_He grunted, jumped on a roof of a building, turned around and shouted at Sakura. "Believe me Haruno Sakura you __will__ pay for this, just you wait!" and with that, he vanished. _

_End of Flashback_

_**And she did pay.**_

A horrible image of her parents' dead bodies flooded her mind. Itachi had killed Sakura's parents on the day she had become a Jonin. (A/N: Did I spell that right?)

She hadn't come out of her room in a week until Ino came back from her mission in the Land of Waves and coaxed her out of her house.

Naruto, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee all helped Sakura get back to her back to her old self. But, Naruto and Lee were with Sakura everyday for 3 weeks. To Sakura, Naruto and Lee were the best non-blood related brothers she never had. They had also been with her after Sasuke left, including praying everyday that he would come home.

_**But he never did and it seemed like he never would. **_

(Ok, let's get back to what Sakura's doing)

Today she was supposed to go on an A-ranked mission as a Medic Nin. When she was finally done with her hours at the hospital, she headed over to the gates. Out of nowhere, a mob of fan boys started chasing her, so she pumped some chakra into her feet and ran towards the meeting spot.

'**Oh dear Kami help me!!!' she screamed in her head while running as fast as she could go.**

"This is so troublesome, where's Sakura?" asked Shikamaru.

"I think I know why she late guys", said Tenten pointing at a giant glob of fan boys ready to pounce on Sakura.

"Well then we better help her", said Neji getting up, followed by Naruto and Hinata.

Just as she was about to be trampled, Sakura ran behind a big tree and was suddenly pulled up onto a high branch. She panted heavily as she spoke to Hinata.

"Thank –pant- you so –pant- much Hinata –pant- ".

"Your welcome", replied Hinata smiling. (In my story Hinata stopped stuttering when everyone became closer, due to the whole "Comforting Sakura 'cause Sasuke left her" incident)

A few moments later they jumped down from the tree onto the ground. Neji was leaning against the tree with a bored look on his face and Naruto was sitting on the ground mumbling curses.

Neji's head turned and he gave a small smile. "Hey Sakura" he greeted. "Hey Neji, Naruto" She replied. Naruto just grunted in reply. "Hey Neji, what's up with Naruto?"

She asked.

Neji smirked, "Well, when we came to help you Naruto (of course) jumped right in and got punched square in the face by one of your fan boys so, I took care of them", he said in his I'm-so-cool- tone. Hinata gasped and ran over to Naruto. Sakura couldn't help but suppress a soft giggle. She hugged Neji and thanked him, and did the same thing to Naruto.

"So how's our little celebrity today?" asked Kakashi smirking, when they got to the meeting spot. Before Sakura could reply "Never Again" started playing. Sakura picked her cell up and answered it.

"Hey Tsunade-sensei what's up?"

"Today's my day off though!" she wined. Everyone sweat-dropped, their friend could be so childish sometimes.

"Ok, fine. Yes, I'll tell them, bye!"

Sakura turned, only to see all of her friends lounging around the area. Neji was leaning against a wall, Tenten was lying on the grass talking with Hinata, Naruto was chasing a butterfly, Shikamaru was watching the clouds, Ino was fixing her hair, and Kakashi was happily reading his perverted book. She made a mental note to burn all of Kakashi's Icha Icha books later.

"Oi guys!! Listen up!" she shouted. Everyone's head perked up from what they were doing.

"Ok, first of all our mission is cancelled, second Tsunade-sama wants Naruto and me at the hospital and for you all to pick up an injured Nin. In the forest and bring him there" stated Sakura.

Everyone nodded and went out into the forest. Naruto and Sakura sprinted towards the hospital.

**At the Hospital**

Tsunade spotted Sakura and Naruto and walked over to them.

**Tsunade POV **

"Sakura go change into your uniform and wait for me to call you and give you the room number for you to go to" I said looking at her.

She smiled and nodded. "Sure Sensei". Then she walked to her office. Now I turned to Naruto. "Naruto there's something I need to tell you…" I said. His expression turned to a concerned one. "What's wrong Tsunade baa-chan?" "It's about the injured Nin…."

**End of POV**

Sakura sat in her office chair looking at a picture of her, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi.

'**I wonder why Tsunade-sensei chose only me to heal that injured Nin. I mean, I'm on my day off for Kami's sake!'**

'**Yeah, But what if he's cute?'**

'**Hey! Where were you!?' **

'**On vacation in Aruba, I'm going back to meet a cute inner in a few minutes, I just came to check up on you' **

'**Whatever have a good vacation'**

'**Okay! Don't do anything rash while I'm gone!' **_**Inner Sakura leaves.**_

A few minutes go by and Tsunade calls Sakura and tells her the room number.

"Wait! What's the name of the patient?!" asked Sakura.

"Well, it's uhh, his name is –"Tsunade was cut off by Naruto shouting forma distance.

"Sakura-chan!!! Please come quick he's gonna kill me!!!" Then the phone went dead.

But, before the line was cut off, she could've sworn she hear someone yell 'Dobe'.

**TBC……**

**A/N: So? Good? Bad? In between? Please review!!! I know that this chapter wasn't as long as I had hoped, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer!! Thx for reading!! P.S. My b-day is in 4 days!!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi again!! Omg! I can't believe all of the reviews, story and author ****alerts, and favorite's alerts I got for this story!! Thank you all so much ****sasusakufan2357****PinkPuppy****CherryBlossoms016****loca4life****manialoll stands on chakra****XxDeidara's-Little-Stalkerx...****, Ashley, Green Pinguin Queen, ****dera - chan****rayray-rchl-chan****, Katie, and lil emo chick!! You guys rock!! Free cookies (any flavor) and Milk (chocolate or plain) for all!!!**** I can't believe I got over 300 hits!!!**

**Summary: It's been 4 years since Sasuke left Konaha. Sakura is now the top Kunoichi in her village, not to mention the most beautiful. When Sasuke comes back home will Sakura be able to love him again? Read to find out; reviews are appreciated!**

**Pairings: Main-SakuXSasu **

**Other: NaruXHina, NejiXTen, ShikaXIno,**

**Slight: KakXAnko, JiraiyaXTsunade **

_Word- Flashback _**'**_**Word'**_**- Thoughts '****Word'-Sasuke's Inner**

**I'm so sorry I forgot to type the Disclaimer in the first 2 chappies!!**

**Sam-**** Okay, for every new chapter I'm going to pick a reviewer(s) from a previous chapter and put them in the next chapter to do the Disclaimer with a Naruto character. For this chapter the reviewer and character are: Manialoll stands on chakra & Deidara!!**

**Manialoll/Deidara- Hey everyone!!!! **

**Manialoll- I feel so famous!!**

**Deidara- Me too, yeah!!**

**Sam- Guys!!! Can you plz do the disclaimer while we're still young?**

**Deidara- Fine, yeah**

**Manialoll/Deidara- Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover does not own Naruto!! **

**Sam- Thank you!! Now—**

**Deidara/Manialoll-Onto the story!!! (yeah)**

**Sam- Hey! That's my line!! N/M Enjoy the story!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 3**

_Recap_

"

"

"

_But, before the line was cut off, she could've sworn she hear someone yell 'Dobe'._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sakura was walking down a hall in deep thought. _**'If this injured Nin is on the 700**__**th**__** floor, **_

_**he must be pretty important' **_She paused

'_**Is that why Tsunade-sensei wants me to heal him?' **_

'_**I wonder who he is'**_

She was now facing door #753 just staring at the handle. She snapped out of her gaze and turned the handle and opened the door.

She sweat-dropped when she saw this scene.

(From left to right)

Ino was yelling at Shikamaru for some random reason, Shikamaru was asleep (how can he stand Ino's yelling?!), Neji was yelling at Lee, Lee and Tsunade were shouting at Naruto, who was shouting and furiously pointing at a hospital bed with a man in it, Hinata had fainted, Tenten was trying to revive Hinata, and Kakashi was leaning against a wall reading his precious, perverted book.

When everyone in the room realized Sakura was at the door, (which took about 6 or seven seconds) they froze.

"Well?" asked Sakura in annoyance.

"Sakura-Chan we were uhh, well you…see…we were………..discussing what flavor ramen you liked the best!!" Naruto stuttered/blabbed.

"Really? Well, what did you come up with?" inquired Sakura suspiciously.

"Ummm……."

Busted!!!

"Cabbage!?" exclaimed Naruto. (A/N: I don't even know if that is a flavor!)

Everyone sweat-dropped and Sakura fell over anime style.

"Never mind" said Sakura getting up. (A/N: Put in your ear plugs everyone!)

WARNING: You may become deaf if you do not use something to cover your ears.

3…

2…

1…

0…

Blast off!! Err… I mean go ahead Tsunade.

"Okay everyone, Sakura needs all the peace, space and quiet she needs to heal this injured Nin, so EVERYBODY OUT!!!!!" thundered Tsunade.

Sakura (yet again) sweat-dropped, her sensei must be drunk again.

"Good luck" whispered Neji as he and the others walked out of the room.

Before he walked out Naruto turned to her with a serious face.

"Sakura, if he gives you any trouble at all, just yell for me or one of the others", he whispered as he pointed towards the hospital bed. I nodded and he went out of the door.

She gazed at the door in thought, until she heard her name called.

"Sakura…" came a muffled voice. A/N: You probably already figured it out who the injured Nin is haven't you? You know what? I think I'm annoying you so I'll just shut up now ;-)

"Oh! I'm sorry sir, I'll heal you in a min—". Sakura was cut off by shock.

Suddenly painful memories full of hurt, pain, and rejection engulfed her mind as she stared at the b—err… man that had broken her heart long ago. Yes, the man she was looking at was indeed Uchiha Sasuke. (OH the irony!!) Just when Sakura thought he was out of her mind, he came right back in.

Sasuke was also very shocked.

'**Is this the same12yr old Sakura I knew?'**

'**Heck no!! She's way hotter!' exclaimed Sasuke's inner.**

'**Ye--, wait who are you?!'**

'**Your inner you, which by the way is in love with Sakura and her fabulous new body!!'**

'**Whoa! Is it me or did she fill out more?!' outer Sasuke screamed.**

'**It looks like she's a DD what do you think?' **

Sasuke mentally slapped himself and his inner self, which is basically himself for being so perverted.

'**Hey! What was that for!?'**

'**Hn'**

'**Well, 'HN' to you too!' his inner shouted before leaving.**

While he was having his conversation with his inner Sasuke didn't realize he was staring right into Sakura's gorgeous emerald orbs.

For a while neither of them spoke before Sakura broke it. "Sit still while I heal you", she said looking at the chart to see where he needed healing.

Sasuke snapped out of his gaze at the pink-haired beauty.

"Huh?" "I said, _**SIT STILL WHILE I HEAL YOU**_", she repeated in a threatening/cold tone that made Sasuke wince on the inside and have chills run down his spine.

As she was healing his legs, Sasuke finally got the courage to speak.

"Is your job here at the hospital?" he asked.

She kept her gaze on the glowing green chakra. "Sort of, I come here when I'm not on missions for the ANBU"

Sasuke's eyes were as wide as saucers. **'How did she get to be in the ANBU? How strong is she?' he thought.**

Once Sakura was done healing Sasuke, she stood up and gazed down at him.

(A/N: Uh-oh! What's going to happen?)

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a hand.

SLAP!!

He flinched from the pain on his now ruby-red cheek. Sakura just glared at him.

"That's for leaving me and betraying the village!" she exclaimed in a cold voice. (A/N: Anger management alert! Anger management alert!)

Sasuke looked up at Sakura. Sakura looked at Sasuke's endless onyx eyes which had softened and had sadness and regret in them".

_**Just. Great. **_

Now, she felt guilty; she shouldn't have to feel guilty! She never betrayed her village! She never tried to kill her best friend! (Trying to kill Ino doesn't count) She never knocked anyone out and left them on a bench, outside on a cold night and left for power!

Her expression softened. "Why did you leave?" she questioned.

Sasuke looked down. "For power in order to kill Itachi" he answered.

"Why did you come back?"

"I defeated Itachi, killed Orocihmaru, and I…" his voice trailed off.

"You what?" asked Sakura urging him to continue.

"I wanted to ell you that…." He sighed he was never good at this sort of thing.

"SPIT. IT. OUT. SASUKE. UCHIHA." She exclaimed.

TBC……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: I am so evil!! Don't you just hate cliffys? Plz Review!!! All who do will get free candy and soda!! Lol! Well, right now in Florida (where I live) its 12:55am –yawn- so I guess you'll have to –yawn- wait until I'm done with the next chapter. –Yawn- Say goodnight guys!!**

**Deidara/Manialoll- Goodnight everyone!! (Yeah)**

**Whole Naruto gang- Goodnight Samantha-Chan!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMFG!!! Thank you to all who reviewed my story!! Therefore, free candy and soda for all!! –throws candy and soda to reviewers- I can't believe I got over 600 hits!! I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes! Enjoy!!**

**Summary: It's been 4 years since Sasuke left Konaha. Sakura is now the top Kunoichi in her village, not to mention the most beautiful. When Sasuke comes back home will Sakura be able to love him again? Read to find out; reviews are appreciated!**

**Pairings: Main-SakuXSasu **

**Other: NaruXHina, NejiXTen, ShikaXIno,**

**Slight: KakXAnko, JiraiyaXTsunade **

_Word- Flashback _**'**_**Word'**_**- Thoughts**

**Sam- Hey ppl! Here are the reviewer and character that will be doing the disclaimer: **

**kohano haru**** and Sakura!!**

**Kohano haru/Sakura- let's get this party started!!**

**Sam- uhh guys**

**Sakura- Lets invite ppl!**

**Kohano- yeah!!! We can play Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, 7 minutes of Heaven, and have a dance contest!!!**

**Sam- - Sweat-drop – What have I gotten myself into?!**

**Sakura- Yeah! We can also do ---**

**Sam- BE QUIET!!!!!! -Silence- Thank you now, plz say the disclaimer!**

**Kohano/Sakua- party pooper**

**Sam- What was that?!**

**Kohano/Sakura- Uhh, Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover does not own Naruto!!**

**Sam- Thank you! Now, enjoy the story!!! **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 4**

_Recap_

Her expression softened. "Why did you leave?" she questioned.

Sasuke looked down. "For power in order to kill Itachi" he answered.

"Why did you come back?"

"I defeated Itachi, killed Orocihmaru, and I…" his voice trailed off.

"You what?" asked Sakura urging him to continue.

"I wanted to tell you that…." He sighed he was never good at this sort of thing.

"SPIT. IT. OUT. SASUKE. UCHIHA." She exclaimed.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"I……I love you Sakura!" he exclaimed. Sakura froze. She thought that for an instant her heart had skipped a beat.

"_**I love you"**_

'**Is this real? Did he really just say that to me?' she thought.**

She had waited so long to hear these words from Sasuke. She felt a wave of happiness engulf her entire body.

"Sakura?" Sasuke questioned wondering if she was ok.

**(A/N: Here's the good part for all you SakuxSasu fans!!)**

Sakura immediately leaned over and pressed her lips against Sasuke's.

**(Kohano haru- Wait, don't the guys usually have to make the first move?)**

**(Sam- Uhh, I have no ideal clue)**

Sasuke responded to the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Their kiss was no ordinary kiss. It was a true passionate kiss, not full of lust; but of love.

**(Sam- sniff sniff it's so beautiful!!)**

When they parted, Sakura moved her mouth to Sasuke's ear.

"I love you and always will" she whispered.

Both tired from the day's events fell asleep on the hospital bed in each other's arms.

But, little did they know that a loud-mouth blonde was doing a victory dance outside the hospital door……

The End……………………Not!!!!

Jk! It's not the end, its only the beginning!

A few weeks went by and Tsunade had given Sasuke's punishment.

He was allowed to stay in Konaha, but he was banned from missions for 3months and wasn't allowed out of the village. Sasuke had moved in with Sakura until his Manor was repaired and infumagated.

That wasn't a problem for Sakura b/c she and Ino used to share a house before Ino moved in with Shikamaru.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sakura was supposed to come home from a mission today. She had been gone for almost two weeks. Sasuke sat on a couch staring at the front door awaiting his girlfriend's arrival. But, something was wrong. He had been sitting there for 3 hours now.

Right now it was 10:25pm.

'**All she had to do was go to Suna and retrieve a stupid scroll, how long will she keep me waiting?!' he thought.**

Suddenly, the phone rang. Thinking it was Sakura; he jumped up and ran to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke, this is Tsunade; come to the hospital immediately. Sakura's hurt"

"Hai" he replied and hung up the phone.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-At the Hospital-**

Sasuke saw Tsunade at the front desk waiting for him.

"Room 632" she told him. Sasuke nodded and ran towards the stairs.

**(A/N: I'm sure your all wondering why Sasuke is taking the stairs instead of the elevator. Well, Sasuke doesn't have what you call patience; especially if it has to do with Sakura being hurt.)**

Sasuke grabbed the door handle and opened the door. The room was dark, and the only light that was coming through a small window.

When he saw Sakura laying on a bed he rushed over to her.

"Sasuke?" whispered Sakura.

"Sakura I'm here now, everything's gonna be alright" he whispered back.

**(A/N: Sorry Sasuke's to OOC!! But, I mean come on it isn't called ****Fan Fiction**** for nothing right?)**

Sakura looked up into Sasuke's eyes. "I missed you Sasuke" she said.

The only response he gave was a sweet kiss on the lips. Sakura could tell he had missed her too.

Turning serious, Sasuke asked in a firm tone, "Sakura who did this to you?"

Sakura put her head down.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun I don't think I should tell you" she responded.

"What?! Why?" Sasuke whined.

**(A/N: Oh snap! Sasuke whined it's the end of the world!)**

Chuckling softly at her boyfriend's reaction, Sakura responded.

"Because, if I tell you there are a number of ways you would react" she stated.

Sasuke gently lifted her head up by her chin.

"How so?" he inquired.

"Well, 1) you might go crazy 2) you might end up getting killed if you fight him 3) you might get enraged and run off to Kami-knows-where, leaving me here---"

"Ok, ok, I get it now please tell me who it was" he said a little irritated.

Sakura sighed; she wasn't in the mood to argue with Sasuke so she gave in.

She mumbled something Sasuke couldn't hear.

"What did you say?"

"I said, Itachi" answered Sakura with her head down.

Sasuke gritted his teeth while he clenched his fists.

TBC…………………………………………

**A/N: Phew! Another chapter finished!! I know this is a little shorter than the last chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be a bit longer. Now, I'm just going to relax from typing and enjoy reading other people's stories. Adios amigos and amigas!!**

**Kohano- Aww man! The chapter's over!!**

**Sakura- Yeah I know!! But wasn't that party we threw awesome?!**

**Sam- -glances up from picking up trash- Yeah it was soo fun… **

**Kohano/Sakura/Sam-See you in the next chapter!! **


	5. Important!

**I'm sorry this isn't a chapter!!**

**I really want to post a chapter but I can't right now.**

**My internet has been down 4ever and I've been so busy with house stuff, summer activities, and my birthday this past few days.**

**I will NOT be discontinuing this story and hope to post the new chapter sometime this week.**

**And out of all the 29 reviews I had gotten, only one was a flame.**

**It was an anonymous reviewer and frankly, I don't care what she or he said. **

**It's called Fan ****Fiction!!**** It can be fictional, the characters don't have to have the same personality, strength, or act in the same way they do in the Anime/Magna!**

**Also, I am going to be gone on July 27****th**** – July 31****st****, and sadly there is no computer were I'm going.**

**Again! Sorry this isn't a chapter!!! **

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**-Sasusakufan2357-**

**-PinkPuppy**

**-CherryBlossoms016-**

**-loca4life**

**-manialoll stands on -**

**-****animemistress209**

**-Chakra-XxDeidara's-Little-Stalkerx...,-**

**-Ashley,**

**-Green Pinguin Queen-, **

**-Dera - chan**

– **kohano haru- **

**-Chanrayray-rchl-chan,**

**-Katie-**

**-lil emo chick**

**rayray-rchl-chan**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am sooooooooo sorry for taking so long to update!! I hope you all got my message about being away July 27****th ****-July 31****st****? Thank you so much to the people who read and review my story!!!**

**Summary: It's been 4 years since Sasuke left Konaha. Sakura is now the top Kunoichi in her village, not to mention the most beautiful. When Sasuke comes back home will Sakura be able to love him again? Read to find out; reviews are appreciated!**

**Pairings: Main-SakuXSasu **

**Other: NaruXHina, NejiXTen, ShikaXIno,**

**Slight: KakXAnko, JiraiyaXTsunade **

_Word- Flashback _**'**_**Word'**_**- Thoughts ****Word-Sakura's Inner**

**Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover- ****Ok, today I'm going to have two reviewers and two characters do the disclaimer!! Come on in****sasusakufan2357****PinkPuppy, Sasuke, and Naruto!!**

**Everyone walks in.**

**Sam-So you guys ready to do the disclaimer?**

**Naruto-Wow!!!! Are we on a live broadcast or something?!**

**Sasuke- Hn. No dobe.**

**Naruto- Shut up teme!!**

**And so, the glaring contest begins between the Avenger and the Hyperactive Ninja.**

**sasusakufan2357****PinkPuppy/Sam****- (Sweat-drop) Those boys are so immature.**

**PinkPuppy- Anybody know how to get them out of their contest?**

**sasusakufan2357****/Sam- Nope**

**sasusakufan2357****- (whispers) Hey! I have an idea! PinkPuppy, this is what I want you to do…**

**5 minutes go by and the glaring contest still drags on, until the door burst open to reveal two figures.**

**They were indeed Sakura and Hinata; they turned toward the three people watching a glaring contest between Naruto and Sasuke.**

**Sakura- Hey PinkPuppy what do you call us for?**

**PinkPuppy-Hey Hinata! Hey Sakura! Uhh, well your boyfriends are having that glaring contest **_**again**_** and we need you two to get their attention, so we can say the disclaimer for Sam's story.**

**Hinata-Ok, you guys might need to cover your ears though…**

**Sam-Sure! And feel free to use any tactics (sp?) you like, if needed.**

**Sakura and Hinata nodded and made their way towards the boys.**

"_**Sasuke**_**/Naruto **_**Uchiha**_**/Uzumaki!!!! Stop glaring at each other this instant!!!!" they screamed.**

**Sasuke and Naruto immediately stopped glaring and gulped nervously as they nervously looked up at their terrifying girlfriends.**

**Sakura/Hinata-Now, can you please go and say the disclaimer with the others?**

**The boys nodded their heads and hurriedly ran over to PinkPuppy, Sam, and Sasusakufan2357.**

**Sam- Thanks Hinata and Sakura! I'll call you if they get out of hand again!**

**When they leave Sam turns around to face everyone. **

**Sam- Ok, NOW you can do the disclaimer –Sighs in relief- **

**Sasusakufan2357/Sasuke/PinkPuppy/Naruto- Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover does not own Naruto!!**

**Sam-Thank you, now was that so hard?**

**Naruto- That was easy Believe it!!!**

**Sasuke-Dobe**

**Naruto-What did you say teme?!**

**And, the glaring contest begins yet again.**

**Sasusakufan2357- NO!!!!!!!**

**PinkPuppy- Oh Kami help us all!!**

**Sam-Oi vey, not again….**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Chapter 5

_Recap:_

_Sakura sighed; she wasn't in the mood to argue with Sasuke so she gave in._

_She mumbled something Sasuke couldn't hear._

"_What did you say?"_

"_I said, Itachi" answered Sakura with her head down._

_Sasuke gritted his teeth while he clenched his fists_.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(A/N: Once again Sasuke is OOC!!)**

He lowered his head; his eyes filled with hate, hurt, and a lot of anger.

"Sasuke?" asked Sakura worriedly.

"It's all my fault"

"…"

"If I had gone with you, I would've protected you and you wouldn't be in pain"

Sakura sighed. "Yeah, but then you would be in my place and I'd still be in pain because you

would be hurt"

Sasuke slowly raised his head and gave a small smile.

Sakura tried to sit up but winced from the pain on her back and fell to the floor.

Luckily Sasuke grabbed Sakura before she hit the floor and gently hugged her before putting her back on her bed.

A few seconds later a nurse came in to tell Sasuke to leave so Sakura could rest some more.

He nodded, kissed Sakura on the forehead, and whispered something in her ear.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise", he responded nodding before leaving to go home.

A couple hours went by and for some reason, Sasuke couldn't sleep at all, so he decided to go for a walk.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(During the same night)**

Sakura woke up with an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

'**Something doesn't feel right'**

'**Cha!! Let's go check it out!****'**

'**But, I'm not fully healed yet'**

'**But what if Sasuke is in danger!?'**

'**He'll be fine. He's very strong'**

'**But, what if it's Itachi and he tells Sasuke about our eyes!!!??'**

"**Oh crap!!!!'**

And with that Sakura hopped out of bed, changed clothes, and went out of the window to find Sasuke.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sasuke had ended up at Team 7's old training grounds.

He sighed remembering all the good times when he was part of Team 7.

Just then, he saw a dark figure perched on a rock.

Sasuke noticed who it was and took out a kunai.

He masked his chakra and snuck up behind the figure and stabbed him with the kunai.

Suddenly the figure turned into a log.

"You really are foolish, little brother", said a deep voice in the shadows.

Sasuke activated his sharingan (sp?) and clenched his fists.

The owner of the voice chuckled. "You know, it's so nice to feel hatred from a person"

"And it's all towards you!" shouted Sasuke throwing a kunai in the direction of the voice.

"I was actually talking about your friend" said Itachi stepping out of the darkness.

"Naruto?"

"No, guess again", said Itachi.

"Sakura?" asked Sasuke confused.

Itachi nodded.

"What do you mean?!" asked Sasuke surprised.

"Simply that she has shown more hatred towards me than you have"

"What?!"

**(A/N: I know that what I made Itachi say isn't completely true in the show, but I just wanted to try this out and see how it worked)**

"You mean she hasn't told you?" inquired Itachi smirking.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Well, this may be hard to believe, but she nearly killed me" stated Itachi.

Sasuke's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"How…why? He asked.

Itachi sighed; this would take up a lot of time explaining.

So, for the next half hour Itachi explained the memory Sakura had remembered in the first chapter.

When Itachi ended the explanation Sasuke's mouth was slightly open and his eyes still very wide.

'**Is she really that strong?'**

'**How could she nearly **_**kill**_** my brother?'**

'**Is she stronger than me?'**

Itachi interrupted the rest of Sasuke's thoughts charging at him.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**40 hou- err I mean minutes later…**

Sasuke lay on the ground panting (and slightly paralyzed).

"Pathetic", said his brother.

He threw kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke braced himself for when the pain from the sharp blades came, but it never did.

All he did was hear the sound of weapons clash and a flash of pink hair.

TBC……(again)……

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N: Again I am so sorry for being late with this chapter. And, I added some twists that I thought I might try out in my story. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!!**

**Sam-Thank Kami I finished!!**

**PinkPuppy- Yeah! I was starting to get worried you wouldn't finish it until the next decade!**

**Naruto- Waahhh!! The chapter's over!!!! **

**Sasusakufan2357-Boo-Hoo!!!**

**Sasuke-Hn.**

**Sam- -sigh- Well See you guys later!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again everyone!! I hope to get either 1 or 2 chapters done before I leave to go up north. Thanks to all who read and review my story!!! **

**Summary: It's been 4 years since Sasuke left Konaha. Sakura is now the top Kunoichi in her village, not to mention the most beautiful. When Sasuke comes back home will Sakura be able to love him again? Read to find out; reviews are appreciated!**

**Pairings: Main-SakuXSasu **

**Other: NaruXHina, NejiXTen, ShikaXIno,**

**Slight: KakXAnko, JiraiyaXTsunade **

* * *

_Word- Flashback _**'**_**Word'**_**- Thoughts**

**Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover****- The two reviewers and characters for this chappie are:**

**sakura the lover, Itachi, dera-chan, and Kisame**

**Sam****- So, you guys ready to—**

**Kisame****-Wait!!**

**Dera-chan****- What is it Kisame?**

**Kisame****- I need water, I'm thirsty!!**

**Sakura the lover****- Cool it fish-boy, we'll get you some after we say the disclaimer**

**Sam****- Hey, where's Itachi?**

**Sakura the lover/dera-chan/Kisame****- (shrug) I don't know**

**-Door opens-**

**Itachi comes in wearing a pink Barbie apron and carrying cup-cakes.**

**Everyone (except Itachi) - 0.0**

**Kisame****- Itachi NO!!!! Why are you using my **_**favorite**_** apron?!?!**

**Sam/dera-chan/sakura the lover****- 0.o (thinking) 'WTF??!!'**

**Sam****- (walks toward Itachi cracking her knuckles) Itachi-**_**kun **_**why did you make cup-cakes in **_**my**_** kitchen without **_**my **_**permission?**

**Itachi****-Umm…uhh –thinking quickly he tosses a piece of his cup-cakes in Sam's mouth-**

**Sam****- (swallows) Mmmm…that was really good!!!! Hey guys try some!!**

**After about 20 minutes of tasting Itachi's cup-cakes and getting Kisame water, everyone lined up to say the disclaimer.**

**Sakura the lover/Itachi/dera-chan/Kisame****- (Ahem) Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover does NOT own Naruto!!**

**Sam- ****Yay!!! Now Onto The Story:-)**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 6**

_Recap:_

_Sasuke lay on the ground panting (and slightly paralyzed). _

"_Pathetic", said his brother._

_He threw kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke braced himself for when the pain from the sharp blades came, but it never did._

_All he did was hear the sound of weapons clash and a flash of pink hair._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Once again –sigh- an OOC Sasuke)**

'**Sakura', he thought.**

"Sakura…get away –cough- this is…-cough- my fight", said Sasuke.

"No." responded Sakura in a cold tone.

"What…why?" asked Sasuke.

"-sigh- Sasuke you'll just have to trust me"

"…"

"I'm going to delay long enough for you to perform Chidori so this can end once and for all……unless you want to die" whispered Sakura smirking at the last part.

"Fine" replied Sasuke trying to get up.

Sakura nodded and turned towards Itachi.

"So my cherry blossom, how have your eyes been?" he asked smirking. Luckily, Sasuke didn't hear Itachi's question.

"Let's skip the talk and fight" said Sakura in an annoyed tone.

"Fine with me" stated Itachi still smirking.

Sakura closed her emerald eyes, only to reopen with striking violet eyes; and ran at Itachi.

When she was 11 feet away from her, Sakura jumped into the air, fist ready to make contact with Itachi's face or gut; whichever hurt him was fine.

Itachi (yet _again_) smirked. "You know an all on attack won't work on me, cherry blossom" he stated jumping away from Sakura.

"I know" said Sakura before her fist mad contact with the hard ground while smirking.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Meanwhile, Sasuke had _finally_ gotten off of the ground and focusing all the chakra he had left into his right hand.

**THUD**

**CRACK**

**CRASH**

**BOOM**

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"**

Sasuke turned to see a cloud of dust slowly fading.

When the dirt finally cleared Sasuke (yes, THE Uchiha Sasuke) gasped at what he saw.

**(A/N: I'm not so good at describing this but, I'll try)**

Ok, Sakura had her left leg kneeling on the ground and her right foot standing firm on the ground. Her right fist was slammed into the Earth (poor Earth), and her left hand was supporting her self on the ground.

About 13ft away, (if you can picture this) Itachi was being crushed/held by a big piece of the ground that was shaped like a fist. **(Just imagine a large fist made of dirt came out of the ground caught Itachi and was slowly squeezing him) (I'm sorry I'm so mean to Itachi!!!)**

"..whoa…" he whispered.

"Sasuke now!!" shouted Sakura.

Snapping out of his gaze, Sasuke took a quick glance at his hand and then charged towards Itachi.

"You did well, foolish little brother", smirked Itachi.

Sasuke slammed his Chidori onto his brother's chest.

He screamed.

The great almighty Uchiha Itachi actually screamed in pain.

Before taking his last breath Itachi whispered, "Beware of her eyes" then his eyes closed for the last time. **(A/N: -sob- even though he is an S-class criminal –sob- Itachi is one of my favorite characters –sob-) (****Itachi-**** Wow. That was random) (****Sam****- Shut up!!)**

Sasuke fell to his knees, and turned his head towards Sakura.

She was panting as she turned her head and smiled at me.

His breath suddenly hitched.

'**Her…eyes…are…violet……how?' he thought.**

_Flashback_

'_Beware of her eyes'_

_End of Flashback_

He blinked.

Now her eyes were emerald again.

Before blacking out, he thought:

'**I need to find out why that happens to her eyes'**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N: Sorry it's short!!!! I was working on a one-shot today and suddenly realized I still had to type this chapter up, so I was like: 'Oh crap!! I gotta type this chapter before I go away!' So that's what I did. LOL! I can be so stupid sometimes. I promise the next chapter will be longer b/c of my absence during July 27****th****-July 31****st****. Anyway, I got to start packing so Bye!!!!**

**Kisame- ****I need more water!!!**

**Sakura the lover-**** Shut up Kisame!!**

**Kisame-**** But I want more wat—OWWW!!!**

**Sakura the lover-**** That'll teach ya –holding a 1000lb mallet-**

**Sam/dera-chan-**** (sweat-drop) **

**Itachi walks in with more cup-cakes.**

**Itachi-**** Who wants more cup-cakes??!!**

**Sam/dera-chan-**** OH! ME ME ME!!! –jumping up and down-**

**Itachi-**** uhh guys did we forget something?**

**Sam-**** (looks up from eating her precious treat) Oh ya! Say good-bye everyone!**

**Everyone- ****(waving)****Bye!!!!! **

**Kisame****- (groans in pain)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update!! I was actually having a second thought on what I should do with Sakura and her eyes. Well, your just going to find out in this chapter!! Enjoy!!! ;-)**

**Summary: It's been 4 years since Sasuke left Konaha. Sakura is now the top Kunoichi in her village, not to mention the most beautiful. When Sasuke comes back home will Sakura be able to love him again? Read to find out; reviews are appreciated!**

**Pairings: Main-SakuXSasu **

**Other: NaruXHina, NejiXTen, ShikaXIno,**

**Slight: KakXAnko, JiraiyaXTsunade**

**

* * *

**_Word- Flashback _**'**_**Word'**_**- Thoughts ****'Word'- Sasuke's Inner**

**Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover****- The two reviewers and characters for this chappie are:**

**NorthernLights25/Kakashi/CherryBlossoms016/& Jiraiya!!**

**Sam****- Hey guys!!**

"…"

**Sam****- Hello??!! –Looks around a corner-**

**NorthernLights25****-Hey Sam wanna join CherryBlossoms016 and I for a trip to the beach?**

**Sam****- Sure, but where are the two guys?**

**CherryBlossoms016****- Who cares? Probably peeping on women…**

**Suddenly a loud smack was heard.**

"**Idiots" the girls mumbled.**

**- The beach-**

**The girls are laying on beach towels soaking up some sun. (Sam- in real life I only burn, not tan)**

"**Hehehe this will be perfect for my next book"**

**Sam****- did you girls hear that?**

**CherryBlossoms016****- I think that sounded like Jiraiya…**

"**Yeah your right, I can't wait to read it" agreed another voice.**

**NorthernLights25****- And that sounded like Kakashi…**

**The girls got up and Sam looked around the huge rock that just happened to be in back of where the girls were.**

**There were Kakashi and Jiraiya **_**both**_** scribbling down **_**"notes" **_**or **_**"research"**_** on a notebook while giggling. (0.o)**

**Each of the girls cracked their knuckles as the perverted men looked up; both scared to death.**

**-Back at Sam's place-**

**Two ****very**** bruised and beaten up men were dragged into a room; the girls being the ones who dragged them.**

**Sam****-Humph this is the first and last time I invite perverted men to do the disclaimer for my story…Now boys, don't you ****Dare**** do or say anything perverted in front of the public audience!!**

**Guys****- (Nod heads while groaning)**

**CherrryBlossoms016****- You said it!**

**NorthernLights25****- Well, look on the bright side; at least they know not to mess with us again!!**

**Sam****- True, true. Now on with the disclaimer!!! –pumps fist into the air-**

**CherryBlossoms016/Kakashi/NorthernLights25/Jiraiya****- Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover- does ****not**** own Naruto.**

**Jiraiya****- But I do own Icha Icha Paradise!!**

**Kakashi****- I wish I owned it…**

**Girls****- (all crack their knuckles) Do we have to repeat ourselves about no mentioning anything perverted in front of a public audience??!!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Recap:_

_He blinked._

_Now her eyes were emerald again._

_Before blacking out, he thought: _

'_**I need to find out why that happens to her eyes'**_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I heard someone call my name before I fell unconscious.

I finally opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. I was lying on a bed (with my clothes on), and saw a clock. It read 10:27am.

'**Where am I?' thought Sasuke getting up from the bed.**

I noticed that all of my wounds were either covered up by bandages or completely healed. I heard someone humming from another part of well, wherever I am. I smirked. I knew exactly who was humming that relaxing tune.

Suddenly, a delicious aroma filled the air. I walked out of the door and followed the luxurious scent into a kitchen. There, standing in front of the stove, was Sakura cooking one of his favorite breakfasts; an egg omelet covered in tomatoes.

**(A/N: Holy crud!! What is up with Sasuke and his fruit?!)**

_**End of Sasuke's POV**_

Sakura sensed Sasuke's presence behind her and smiled.

"Well, good morning sleepy head!!" she said cheerfully.

"Hn" said Sasuke sitting down.

"What happened yesterday?" he asked as Sakura placed his meal in front of him.

She spoke as she sat down with a cup of hot tea.

"Well, for one thing you made me worry my ass off when I saw you were with Itachi…" She smirked a little, "…about to be killed." Sasuke merely grunted in reply as he at his food and glared at her, but soon enough he returned to his food.

"After you hit him with your Chidori, he was killed and you fell unconscious" she stated.

"I know that part, what I meant were your eyes…why do they turn…violet?" Sasuke stated/asked.

Sakura almost spat out the tea she was drinking. How was she going to explain her eyes?

"Uhh, well y-you see Sas-Sasuke I sort of obt-obtained m-my own pow-power and we-well I-I can't use it un-unless I'm in a li-life or death si-situation" Sakura stuttered out.

Sasuke had thousands upon thousands of questions in his head.

"What is the name of it and how did you obtain it?" he asked.

Sakura lowered her head.

"I can't tell you that Sasuke; the only one I can talk to about it is Tsunade-sama" she replied sadly.

"Hn" was all Sasuke said. He would just have to persuade her later. **(A/N: Not in a bad or dirty way though!!)**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**The next day**

**5:45pm**

'**Hn, the sunset should be in a half an hour away' thought Sasuke as he and Sakura began eating dinner.**

After they finished their meal Sasuke asked Sakura if she wanted to go to the park for a walk. She accepted.

It was a very peaceful walk. When they got to one end of the park, Sasuke sat on the grass in front of the sunset and motioned for Sakura to sit next to him. When she sat down she sighed.

"What's wrong Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh, it's nothing Sasuke-kun" replied Sakura with a fake smile.

'**She's faking that smile' Sasuke thought.**

'**No duh Sherlock!!' replied his inner.**

'**Should I ask her now?'**

'**Oi vey, why wasn't I the outer?'**

'**So?'**

'**So what?'**

'**Should I ask her now?' asked outer Sasuke annoyed.**

'**Did you remember the ring?' inquired his inner.**

'**Uhh……' Sasuke checked his pocket, he felt a small box.**

'**Yep' he replied.**

'**Then ask her already, befor I take over and ask her for you!!!' exclaimed his inner.**

'**Ok, ok sheesh'**

"Sasuke?"

Sakura's voice brought Sasuke back to reality.

"Huh?"

'**Nice answer genius remarked his inner.**

"I asked if you thought the sunset was beautiful" she said.

"Hn" Sasuke replied.

Sakura sweat-dropped. She should've known that Sasuke had not gotten rid of his favorite word.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asks.

**(A/N: OMFG is he going to do it??!! Oh wait, I know what happens…just don't kill me for it ok?)**

Sakura looks up at Sasuke, "Yes Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looks into her beautiful eyes and gulps. (**OMG! The Great Almighty Sasuke is nervous!! Someone call the media!!**)

"Sakura…w-will y-you—"Sasuke was interrupted by Sakura's phone. (She changed the ringtone)

"Some people search forever  
for that one special kiss

Oh, I can't believe it's hapenning to me  
some people wait a lifetime  
for a moment like this" 

**(Ironic, ne?)**

Sakura picked her phone up and answered it. She excused herself from Sasuke and walked away him; a good 6 or 7 ft.

'**Damn, Damn, Damn!!!! Why did that happen? Just when I was gonna ask her to—' his thoughts were interrupted when Sakura sat next to him with a sad look.**

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asks pushing aside some stray hair out of Sakura's face behind her ear.

"-sniff- Sasuke, Tsunade-sama called and said I—", Sakura's voice trailed off.

Sasuke looked at Sakura with concern and curiosity, silently wanting her to continue.

"She assigned me to a solo A-rank mission that's going to take a while to complete"

said Sakura softly.

"How long?" asked Sasuke.

"Two years!" Sakura chocked out. She silently gasped when she felt two strong arms wrap around her, pulling her into a loving and comforting embrace.

"I wish I could go with you" Sasuke murmured stroking her hair.

"So do I" Sakura said before burying her head in his chest crying her eyes out.

Sasuke thought that this wasn't the time to ask her to marry him; he would wait until Sakura came home from her mission.

TBC………………………….

**A/N: Ugh!! I hate leaving you guys cliffies!! It makes me want to type up the rest of the story now, but seeing that I have to turn my computer off because there is a whole lot of thunder, lightning, and rain, I can't!! Plz review!! Oh, and the lyrics in this chappie were from Kelly Clarkson's "A Moment Like This"**

**Jiraiya/Kakashi****- (groan in pain) **

**NorthernLights25****-Dang it! Another cliffy!!**

**CherryBlossoms016****- Why Samantha-chan?! Why!!!**

**Sam****- Hey!! Don't blame me! Blame the thunderstorm!!**

**Kakashi/Jiraiya****- Thank Kami we can leave so we don't get hurt anymore**

**Jiraiya****- And that I can start another Icha Icha book!!!**

**Girls****- (Sweat-drop)**

**Everyone****- (waving) Buh-Bye!!!! **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello!! Sorry for the wait! I'm really bummed because I go back to school on August 20****th**** and I really don't want to!!! Anyway, thank you so much for reading my story and for your reviews!! And please excuse my grammar mistakes…XD**

**Summary: It's been 4 years since Sasuke left Konaha. Sakura is now the top Kunoichi in her village, not to mention the most beautiful. When Sasuke comes back home will Sakura be able to love him again? Read to find out; reviews are appreciated!**

**Pairings: Main-SakuXSasu **

**Other: NaruXHina, NejiXTen, ShikaXIno,**

* * *

_Word- Flashback _**'**_**Word'**_**- Thoughts**

**Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover****- The two reviewers and characters for this chappie are: ****Dreamergirl92813****/Shikamaru/****xFallenxAngelx13****/& Ino!!!**

**Shikamaru-**** Troublesome…**

**Ino-**** Aww Shika-kun! Lighten up!**

**Dreamergirl92813****-**** Yeah Shika!**

**Ino-**** NO.ONE.IS.ALLOWED.TO.MY.SHIKA-KUN.THAT.BUT.ME.**

**Dreamergirl92813****- ****(cowers behind ****xFallenxAngelx13****) O-okay I-Ino**

**Ino-**** -grins- Good!!**

**xFallenxAngelx13****-**** (mutters) What a drama queen…**

**Ino- ****WHAT?!**

**xFallenxAngelx13****-**** N-nothing!!**

**Shikamaru-**** -snore- Troublesome –snore-**

**Sam-**** (Sweat-drop) Uhh, oookaaayyy, -ahem- Everyone Plz line up to say the disclaimer!!**

**Everyone but Shikamaru lines up.**

**Dreamergirl92813****xFallenxAngelx13****Ino-**** Shikamaru you lazy ass!!! Get up here now!!!!!!!!**

**Shikamaru-**** Troublesome…fine**

**Sam-**** Okay guys go ahead!!**

**Everyone****- ****Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover-****does NOT own Naruto or any of the characters in this story (troublesome)**

**Sam- ****Thx guys!!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Recap:_

"_I wish I could go with you" Sasuke murmured stroking her hair._

"_So do I" Sakura said before burying her head in his chest crying her eyes out._

_Sasuke thought that this wasn't the time to ask her to marry him; he would wait until Sakura came home from her mission._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The next morning, Sakura and Sasuke along with Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Kakashi, & Anko made their way to the gates of Konaha.

Just as everyone said good-bye to Sakura, Neji appeared out of a puff of smoke.

"Neji!" Tenten cried, "You were just about to be left behind!" "What?" asked everyone.

"Tsunade-sama wants me to accompany Sakura on her mission" Neji plainly said with no emotion.

"Wait what?!" asked Naruto not fully knowing what Neji had just said.

"Tsunade-sama said she wanted me to go with Sakura on her mission" he repeated.

3…

2…

1…

0…

"Oh, okay I get it know!" exclaimed Naruto. Everyone just sweat-dropped.

In seconds, Sakura (although very sad) turned cheerful and giggled.

"Come on Neji!! Or do you want to get left behind _again_!!" said Sakura in a teasing voice before sneaking one last glance at Sasuke before turning around and sprinting down the path out of the gates.

Everyone looked at Neji. He had a small tinge of pink on his face and smirked.

"Oh, you are so dead Sakura!!" he yelled back and started running after her.

After a couple of seconds a voice was heard; "Ahh!! Hyuuga Neji don't you dare throw me in that wa-"

SPLASH!!!

"EEEEP!! Ok that's it Hyuuga you're DEAD!!"

No more voices could be heard after that.

'**Awkward' everyone thought.**

Being the idiot we all know and love, Naruto nudged Sasuke in a playful manner; "Don't worry Sasuke, they only have a brother-sister relationship" he said teasing him.

BONK!!

"Ow!! What was that for Teme?" whined Naruto as Hinata helped him up.

"Hn" replied Sasuke.

Ino suggested that they all go to Ichiraku's (sp?) for something to eat. Anko and Kakashi declined; they had more _important_ things to do……like go to the bookstore to get Jiraiya's new Icha Icha book, according to Kakashi.

Tenten walked up to Sasuke and smiled.

"Don't worry about her Sasuke; Neji won't let anyone hurt his 'little sister' and Naruto's actually right too" she said.

Sasuke nodded and took his eyes off of the now closing gates that won't open for a pink-haired Kunoichi for 2 years.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N: I thought about ending it here but, it's TOO SHORT for one chapter!!! So uh, here's the rest of the chapter!! XP XD **

**2 Years Later**

'**She finally coming home today' an anxious dark-haired man thought, staring at the gates to Konaha.**

Around him, were Ino, Shikamaru (who was sleeping), Tsunade, Tenten, Naruto, and Hinata. During the two years, Sasuke and Sakura had missed each other desperately.

Sometimes, during missions Sasuke thought he could sense Sakura's chakra somewhere nearby; Sakura too, had thought she could sense Sasuke's chakra a couple times during her mission; though it was very distant.

"Oi! Someone's approaching the gates!!" yelled a guard to Tsunade. She told them to open the gates. _**(Someone?! OMG!! Is it Neji? Sakura? Did one of them die!!?? Well, ur about to find out…)**_

* * *

Everyone's head turned towards the gates to see who was coming.

When the figure was identified as Neji, Tenten wasted no time running into his arms crying happily. No one else was in sight. Where was Sakura?

Sasuke walked over to Neji and Tenten and looked Neji in the eye.

"Neji, where's Sakura" he asked.

Neji smirked, "How come you don't know where she is?" he countered. _**(Now, some of you might be going 'huh?' or WTF?! But, it's not as confusing as it seems…at least not to me…)**_

Confused, Sasuke opened his mouth to talk but was stopped by someone tapping his shoulder. He turned around only to meet with sparkling emerald orbs.

He was suddenly embraced by the owner of the emerald orbs. Of course, he returned the embrace. When they let go, Sasuke got a good look at Sakura. She looked as beautiful as ever. Her hair had grown about 4in longer & she got a little taller.

"I missed you so much" Sasuke said as he pulled her in for another hug.

"I missed you too" she replied.

* * *

"Hey! Why don't we go to Ichiraku's to catch up on things!" exclaimed/shouted Naruto.

A mix of responses was heard:

"Sure!"

"Troublesome"

"Alright!"

"Hn"

"Okie-dokey!"

"Whatever"

"Okay Naruto-kun"

* * *

"So, how was your mission?" asked Ino as she sipped her drink.

"It was very _interesting_" replied Sakura giggling. "Wouldn't you agree Neji?"

Neji's face went slightly red. "I-I sup-suppose s-so" he stuttered.

"Holy Ramen!!! The Great Almighty Hyuuga Neji stuttered it's the end of the world!!" shouted Naruto sarcastically.

"SHUT.UP.NARUTO." threatened Neji while crossing his arms across his chest, clearly embarrassed.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!" Everyone turned to see Sakura bursting with laughter; like she couldn't contain it anymore.

"Sakura, what happened to Neji?" inquired Hinata, clearly interested in why her cousin was so embarrassed.

Before she could speck, Sakura was interrupted by a fuming red-faced Neji.

"SAKURA.DON'T.YOU._DARE_.TELL.THEM." he said.

"About what?" asked Sasuke interested; even Shikamaru was awake from hearing something happening to Neji.

Just then, a squirrel appeared next to the window Neji was sitting next to and Neji screamed like girl when he saw it and hid behind Tenten.

"Well, -giggle- too bad –giggle- Neji!!" said Sakura.

'**Oh, crap' thought Neji as he tried to sit back in his chair.**

"Ok, this is what happened……" began Sakura.

* * *

**TBC……for real this time!!...**

**A/N: Whoo! Done!! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if I confused anyone!**

**Then Next chapter is going to be the story of why Neji's so embarrassed and why he screamed at seeing the squirrel. Ja ne!!**

**xFallenxAngelx13****- ****Ino!! Shikamaru is asleep again!!**

**Ino-**** Shikamaru Nara!!!!! Wake up this instant!!!!!!**

**Shikamaru groans, and tries to get up but falls off of the couch he was sleeping on.**

**Dreamergirl92813****-**** -pokes Shikamaru with a stick- Uhh, is he alive?**

**Sam-**** -sigh- yes he is, but he will become deaf if he has to listen to another yell so KEEP IT DOWN!!**

**Ino****- SHIKAMARU!! Get off of the ground so we can say good-bye!!!**

**Shikamaru****- Troublesome…what'd you say?**

**Sam****- See! I told you! Now he's deaf!!!!**

**xFallenxAngelx13****- ****drags Shikamaru over to everyone**

**Dreamergirl92813****- ****-writes down what Shikamaru has to say on a card and gives it to him-**

**Everyone- ****See ya later everyone!!! –look at Shikamaru-**

**Shikamaru****- Troublesome…plz review…**


	10. author note

**I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!**

**I am so sorry this isn't a chapter!!! I won't be updating a lot because I have school!!!! I hate it! I hate it!! I hate it!!! GRRRRR…………Stupid school!! The reason I can't update today is because I have to baby-sit tonight and tomorrow night; also I don't have the story with me so I can't type it!!! I understand if you're mad at me for this; I mean I would be mad at me too ;-) **

**Thank you for all of your reviews for this story!!! I really appreciate them!!**

**SORRY AGAIN!!!!**

* * *

Here's a preview though (from what I can remember):

"_Hey Neji how did you sleep last night?" inquired Sakura as they ate._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Neji smirked. It wasn't just an ordinary smirk; it was an evil smirk._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

"_AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

'_**Idiot'**_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

"_Th- thank y-you Sa- kura…" then everything went black._

_End of Flashback_

_Everyone sat in silence... _

_End of Preview_


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello!! Sorry for the wait! Anyway, thank you so much for reading my story and for your reviews!! And please excuse my grammar mistakes…XD Read on to find out what happened to Neji!!**

**Summary: It's been 4 years since Sasuke left Konaha. Sakura is now the top Kunoichi in her village, not to mention the most beautiful. When Sasuke comes back home will Sakura be able to love him again? Read to find out; reviews are appreciated!**

**Pairings: Main-SakuXSasu **

**Other: NaruXHina, NejiXTen, ShikaXIno,**

**Slight: KakXAnko, JiraiyaXTsunade **

_Word- Flashback _**'**_**Word'**_**- Thoughts**

**Note: I decided I would do 1 reviewer for the disclaimer cause……well, I just felt like it.**

**Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover****- The reviewer and characters for this chappie are: ****CherryBlossom.moon/ and the Uchiha brothers!!!**

**Itachi- ****Wait…I thought I was dead?**

**Sam- ****Well, you did die; but in the STORY part, not the DISCLAIMER part**

**Itachi- ****OHHH!!**

**CherryBlossom.moon- ****Can you bake Sam and I some muffins Itachi? –puppy pouts-**

**Sam****- YA!! Muffins!! Pwease Itachi-kun?!**

**Sasuke****- Hn.**

**Itachi****- -sigh- Fine, where's my apron?**

**Sasuke-**** -smirks- Here it is. –holds up a pink frilly apron- **

**Itachi-**** -takes the apron and walks into the kitchen-**

**CherryBlossom.moon****- Sasuke how long have you been here?**

**Sasuke****- For a while now…**

**Itachi-**** Ok, the muffins are done!!**

**Sam****- How did you do that so fast?**

**Itachi****- I used my Easy Bake Oven!!!!!**

**CherryBlossom.moon/Sasuke/Sam****- (Sweat-drop) Ooookaaaayyyy**

**Sam-**** Can we do the disclaimer now?!!**

**Itachi****- After everyone gets a muffin**

**-Everyone takes a muffin-**

**CherryBlossom.moon****- NOW can we say it Itachi-kun?**

**Itachi****- -smiles- Yep!**

**CherryBlossom.moon/Sasuke/Itachi-**** Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover- does NOT OWN NARUTO!!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Recap:_

_Just then, a squirrel appeared next to the window Neji was sitting next to and Neji screamed like girl when he saw it and hid behind Tenten._

"_Well, -giggle- too bad –giggle- Neji!!" said Sakura._

'_**Oh, crap' thought Neji as he tried to sit back in his chair.**_

"_Ok, this is what happened……" began Sakura._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_**-**_

_Flashback_

_It was a wonderful day. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, all of the little creatures in the forest were just waking up... (Oh screw that let's see what Sakura and Neji are doing…)_

_Said ninja were sitting near a river in their camp, eating breakfast. Neji finished eating before Sakura so he began brushing his hair trying to make it less frizzy. (Pretend there is a lot of humidity) (A/N: WOW. That seems too girly for Neji) _

"_Hey Neji how did you sleep last night?" inquired Sakura as she ate._

_Neji looked up from brushing his hair and scowled._

"_Three words" He said angrily while clenching his teeth, "I.HATE.SQUIRRELS."_

_Sakura giggled. "Well, that's what you get after taking your frustration out on a tree; which happens to be the home to a few squirrels" she replied._

"_A _few_?!" Neji asked angrily, "There were _**thousands**_ trying to _**KILL **_me in my sleep!!!!!" he screamed._

_After Neji cooled down a bit and Sakura stopped herself from having a laughing fit __Neji smirked. It wasn't just an ordinary smirk; it was an evil smirk._

_Sakura raised an eyebrow in question. _

"_Neji, why do you look like Naruto when he makes up this weird revenge plan to get revenge against Sasuke?" she inquired. _

_------0----------0------_

"Wait a second guys! I have to use the restroom!" exclaimed Ino.

"Fine but hurry up!" said Sakura. Ino nodded and left.

A few minutes passed by without a word until Sasuke broke it.

"So Naruto, what were some of these plans of yours?" he inquired looking his "friend" straight in the eye.

"Umm w-well I-I uhh, y-you see—"

"Ok I'm back!!!" said Ino skipping back towards her seat.

'**Phew!' thought Naruto.**

"Ok, now back to the story!!!" said Tenten.

"Alright……" said Sakura beginning again.

_------0----------0------_

_Neji pulled out a sack-full of acorns. "I thought I'd teach those stupid fur balls not to mess with a Hyuuga" he said ending with an evil laugh. _

_Sakura sighed. "Neji, you better put them back before they try to kill you __again__" she said as she got up and went inside her tent to get something._

_He scoffed, __**'Yeah, and Lee has a girlfriend' he thought sarcastically. **_

_After he thought that he Sakura's voice from inside her tent: "Neji, Lee DOES have a girlfriend; she's from Suna"_

"_Wait, how did you know what I was thinking?" asked a bewildered Neji._

"_Because you unconsciously said it out loud while you thought it" stated Sakura._

_Before Neji could respond, a huge number of VERY angry squirrels appeared from the bushes and attacked him. He started screaming as the angry creatures were clawing and biting his flesh. (Hence the reason he screamed when he saw the squirrel through the window) _

'_**AHH! My face!! My flawless Hyuuga face is being destroyed!!!!' thought Neji.**_

Meanwhile in Sakura's Tent

_THUMP_

"_AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

'_**Idiot' she thought**_

'_**You said it' replied her inner.**_

'_**HEY!! Where were you?!'**_

'_**I was in Aruba remember?'**_

'_**Oh yeah!'**_

'_**So, did you miss me?'**_

'_**-sigh- Of course I missed you!! I've been stuck with Neji for the past 8 months now'**_

'_**AWW! Th- wait Are you two dating?!'**_

'_**WHAT?! NO WAY!!! We're just on a 2 year mission!' (Sorry Saku/Neji fans)**_

'_**OOHH! Well, from what it sounds like out there I'm guessing he doesn't like squirrels?'**_

_Sakura listened to a couple of Neji's shouts from outside her tent._

"_DAMN SQUIRRELS!! GET OFF OF ME!!!!!!!"_

"_AHHHHH!! MY FACE!!!"_

"_STOP BEFORE I GO ALL NINJA ON YOU!!" (A/N: HAHAHA I couldn't resist putting that in there ;-) )_

'_**Wow. Who knew a bag of nuts would get such adorable creatures as made as they are now'**_

"_SA-KU-RA!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

'_**UHH, I'm no genius but I think that's our cue to go and save him'**_

_Sakura rushed out of her tent only to stop dead in her tracks and almost laugh herself to death._

_In only a few feet away from her was THE Neji Hyuuga; the famous Hyuuga Genius getting beat up buy little forest creatures._

_When she quickly recovered, Sakura ran over to t he bag of nuts and pumped some chakra into her hands and threw the bag as far away from them as possible._

_A few moments later, the squirrels disappeared, apparently running after their precious nuts; leaving a VERY bruised Neji behind on the ground. _

_Sakura quickly ran over to Neji to inspect the damage and noticed he had a look of horror written all over his face. His hands were shacking, his eyes were twitching and Neji kept mumbling something about evil little monsters and ways on how to kill them._

_When he noticed Sakura healing his body, Neji became more relaxed than he was in these past few minutes. He sighed, and tried to forget what just happened. _

"_Th- thank y-you Sa- kura…" then everything went black._

_End of Flashback_

Everyone sat in silence...

For a few moments no one spoke, they all just had a huge grin on their face except Neji. (Yes, even Sasuke)

Then, another squirrel appeared next to the same window and Neji shrieked and hid under the table. As if on cue, everyone started laughing their heads off.

Tenten pulled Neji from under the table and hugged him affectionately.

"Don't worry Neji-kun, we still love you; no matter what you fear" she said comforting him then giving him a kiss.

Meanwhile, Naruto just gawked at Sasuke in astonishment.

"What are you looking at dobe?" asked an annoyed Sasuke.

He didn't respond. "Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"I-he-he laughed! HE actually laughed Hinata-chan!!" exclaimed Naruto.

"So? I can laugh whenever I want to" retorted Sasuke as he and Sakura stood up.

"Where are you two going?" inquired Shikamaru.

TBC……………………………….

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_**-**_

**A/N: There!! Done!!! WHOO!!!! That was a lot of typing! Thanx for reading and I promise I will update again as soon as I can!!!! Plz Review!! **

**CherryBlossom.moon****- Yay!!! It's finally done!!!!!!!!**

**Sasuke****- It didn't have much of me though…**

**CherryBlossom.moon-**** So?? It was finding out what happened to Neji-kun!**

**Itachi****- Who wants more muffins!??!**

**Everyone****- I DO!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sam****- Ok guys, time to say bye!!**

**Sam/Itachi/CherryBlossom.moon/Sasuke****- Good-bye everyone!!! Plz Review!!! **


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello!! I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait! Anyway, thank you so much for reading my story and for your reviews!! And please excuse my grammar mistakes…I.HATE.SCHOOL. Our new science teacher is sooo mean!!! XP OH and My other story "We'll See" is on HOLD until I am done with this story!!!**

**Summary: It's been 4 years since Sasuke left Konoha. Sakura is now the top Kunoichi in her village, not to mention the most beautiful. When Sasuke comes back home will Sakura be able to love him again? Read to find out; reviews are appreciated!**

**Pairings: Main-SakuXSasu **

**Other: NaruXHina, NejiXTen, ShikaXIno,**

* * *

_Word- Flashback _**'**_**Word'**_**- Thoughts**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Note: I decided I would do 2 Characters for the disclaimer cause…well, I just felt like it…XD**

**Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover-**** Hello everyone! So sorry for the wait!!!!**

**Garra-**** I bet you are…**

**Sam-**** Garra-kun why do you have to be so mean!!!!!!???**

**Lee-**** Yes Garra!! That was most un-youthful!!!**

**Garra****- Hey fuzzy-brows, when did you get here?**

**Sam-**** I invited him to say the disclaimer with you!!**

**Garra-**** -slaps forehead- Why me??**

**Lee-**** Because you are so youthful Garra!!!!!**

**Garra****- -sweat-drop- Someone must really hate me…**

**Sam-**** Riiiight…okay you guys can say the disclaimer now!!**

**Garra****- Do I have to?**

**Sam-**** YES!! Because I have the power to make you dress up like Lee and Gai and run into the sunset with them and hug each other!!!! –Laughs evilly- Uhh…no offense Lee!**

**Lee-**** None taken!! It would be so youthful for Garra to join us in our, oh so youthful moment!**

**Garra-**** -turns pale- O-okay I'll d-do it!!!!!**

**Lee-**** YAY!!! I knew you had youthfulness inside of you!!**

**Sam-**** Okay guys go ahead so I can type the chapter up already!!**

**Lee/Garra****- ****Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover- ****does NOT own Naruto!!!!!!!**

**Lee- ****That was so yourthful Garra!!! –hugs Garra-**

**Sam-**** O.o What the heck?!!**

**Garra- ****O.O WTF??!!**

**Lee- -****gasp- Garra!!! It is not youthful to say such words!!!!**

**Garra-**** Well, if you would stop hugging me and stop saying youthful then I wouldn't have to say that at all!!!!!**

**Sam-**

* * *

_Recap:_

_He didn't respond. "Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" asked Hinata._

"_I-he-he laughed! HE actually laughed Hinata-Chan!!" exclaimed Naruto._

"_So? I can laugh whenever I want to," retorted Sasuke as he and Sakura stood up._

"_Where are you two going?" inquired Shikamaru._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"We're going to take a walk in the park and—" "And go see if my Manor has been repaired and infumageted (SP?) " finished Sasuke.

"Well, Shika-kun and I are going to see a late night movie", said Ino.

"It's going to be so troublesome if she picks a chick flick" muttered Shikamaru.

Upon hearing that, everyone laughed. "Well, me and Neji are going to go get some ice-cream, Neji's treat!! ", giggled Tenten. Neji seemed to have a look on like he was saying 'Why me?'

"So, what are you two doing tonight?" asked Sakura to Naruto and Hinata.

"Well, Naruto and I were going to go to a drive-in movie," responded Hinata. **A/N:**** I really wanted to put that in there!! ) **

When he heard what Hinata said, Neji gave Naruto a 'you-better-not-try-anything-on-my-cousin-' look. **A/N:**** Don't worry Neji! They won't do anything!!!…Or ****will ****they…hehehe) **Naruto gulped and shrunk down in his seat.

Soon, everyone left and Naruto was stuck with the bill again!!

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

"Whoa, Sasuke I love your home!" exclaimed Sakura looking around a large dining room. "Hn" said Sasuke.

'**Same old Sasuke' thought Sakura as they walked through a door, which led to a huge living room.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**With Ino and Shikamaru**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! Shikamaru save me!!!" screeched Ino shutting her eyes. "Troublesome" muttered Shikamaru. Ino felt an arm around her shoulders hugging her.

"Don't worry Ino, it's only some weirdo in a costume" whispered Shikamaru in Ino's ear, calming her down. Ino opened her eyes and turned her head. She blushed really hard.

You see, when she turned her head, her and Shikamaru lips met.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**With Tenten and Neji**

"Whoa! Look Neji a shooting star, make a wish!!!" exclaimed Tenten while licking her ice cream.

"Same to you" he replied after nodding. Both of them closed their eyes and made a wish.

**Tenten's Wish: ****I wish that Neji could open up to me more…like expressing his feelings for me more often.**

**Neji's Wish: ****I wish that she'll say yes when I ask her tonight…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**With Hinata and Naruto**

" Hinata-Chan which movie do you want to see?" asked Naruto driving up to a big screen.

"Well, I'd like to see the new movie 'Halloween'," replied Hinata. " Are you sure Hinata? It's pretty scary," asked Naruto. **(A/N: I haven't even seen it so I'm just guessing it's scary! )**

"Yeah, I know you'll be there to protect me if I get scared Naruto-kun" responded Hinata followed by a kiss on is cheek.

Naruto smiled and turned the car off, and went to get the speakers for the car; "Ok Hinata-Chan" he said.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Back with Sakura and Sasuke**

"Your house is so peaceful and calm, I love it!" said Sakura flopping down on a big comfy couch. " I bet", said Sasuke sitting next to her and putting her head on his lap.

Sasuke had started a fire in the fireplace and was now staring at it lost in thought while stroking Sakura's hair.

He was thinking about what life was like before the massacre, and how he would have a family, and his brother wouldn't have killed anyone if that never happened.

"Sasuke-kun"

"…"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"…"

Sakura looked up to see his expressionless face staring at the blazing fire. She gently sat up and shook his shoulders to snap him out of his stare. Sasuke snapped out of his gaze and faced Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Sasuke-kun, what was it that you were going to ask me that day that I was told about my mission?" Sakura sweetly asked.

"Oh," Sasuke's right hand went inside his pocket and took the small box and held it.

Before he spoke, Sasuke chose his words very carefully.

"Sakura…"

"Yes"

"Remember when I told you about my main goal in life?"

"You mean to kill your brother and avenge your clan?" Sasuke nodded.

"Well, since I'm finished with that, I can start on my new goal" He stated.

"Wait, do you mean…" Sakura had a confused expression on her face.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Neji and Tenten**

"I've never seen anything more beautiful," said Tenten gazing at the stars.

"I have," muttered Neji.

"What was that?" asked Tenten looking at Neji who was slightly blushing.

"Tenten may I ask you something?"

"Of course you can Neji," said Tenten smiling.

'**Ok, here goes nothing' Neji thought.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Ino and Shikamaru**

Ino and Shika had decided to take a moonlight walk through the park while walking back to their home.

Shikamaru saw a beautiful rose and picked it and handed it to Ino. She happily took it; knowing that a rose means 'love'.

"Hey I-Ino?" asked Shikamaru nervously.

"Yeah Shika-kun?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" asked Ino.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Hinata and Naruto**

After the scary movie ended, Naruto and Hinata went to the woods and over to a large hill.

"Naruto…Its so beautiful up here!" exclaimed Hinata hugging Naruto. **Sam****- AWW!)**

Naruto smiled and returned her hug. "How did you find this place?" asked Hinata looking at the scenery of their village below them.

"I have my ways," replied Naruto playfully. They both laughed.

"Um, Hinata do you mind if I ask you a question?" asked Naruto fidgeting with something in his pocket.

"Not at all Naruto-kun…" replied Hinata.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**SxS**

"Sakura…" began Sasuke.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**SxI**

"I-Ino…" stuttered Shikamaru.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**NxT**

"Tenten…" asked Neji still unable to hide his blush.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**NxH**

"Hinata…" Said Naruto biting his lip.

* * *

**A/N: Wheew!!! That took a long time to type!!!! Man, my fingers are so sore now! Sorry it took so long!! I'll try and update faster! Stupid school… [**

Sam- Thank Kami I finished!!!

Garra- Whoop-de-do for you…

Lee- YES!!!! That was such a youthful chapter!!!! Yosh!! Gai-sensi would be so proud of you!!!

Garra- (Sweat-drop) OOOkaaayy

Sam- Thanks Lee! Now boys say Bye!!

Lee- Good-Bye!! Have a very youthful day/night!!!!

Garra- mumble, mumble…

Sam- Come on Garra-kun!!! Say good-bye and I'll give you a cookie!!

Garra- Fine. Good. Bye. Everyone. Now can I have a cookie?

Sam- Yep!

Lee- Hey I want one too! -takes cookie from Garra-

Garra- YOU.TOOK. -munch- NO!!

Garra- (Growls) -jumps on Lee and tries to kill him and get is precious cookie-

Sam- (sweat-drop) Boys…sigh…I'll never understand them…until next chapter!!!


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello!! I am sooooooooooooo sorry for the wait! Thank you so much for reading my story and for your reviews!! And please excuse my grammar mistakes…I.HATE.BEING.SICK… Instead of being in school last week, I was at home sick with a fever over 101 for the whole freaking week!!!!!!! XP OH and My other story "We'll See" is on HOLD until I am done with this story!!! YAY!!! OVER 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!! Also, THIS IS **_**NOT**_** THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!! Thank you Brightfairy8 for being the 100th reviewer!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Summary: It's been 4 years since Sasuke left Konoha. Sakura is now the top Kunoichi in her village, not to mention the most beautiful. When Sasuke comes back home will Sakura be able to love him again? Read to find out; reviews are appreciated!**

**Pairings: Main-SakuXSasu **

**Other: NaruXHina, NejiXTen, ShikaXIno,**

**Slight: KakXAnko, JiraiyaXTsunade **

_Word- Flashback _**'**_**Word'**_**- Thoughts**

**In this chapter, there will be scattered thoughts, but they are being thought at the same time, and they all fit together. Sorry if it's confusing! You'll see what I mean when you read the chapter.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover-**** Hello everyone! So sorry for the wait!!!! The ones who are doing the disclaimer are: ****brightfairy8 and Sasuke!!!!**

**Brightfairy8- ****Hello everyone!!!!!!**

**Sasuke-**** Hn. Hi**

**Brightfairy8-**** Aww! Come on Sasuke show a little more enthusiasm!**

**Sasuke-**** Hn. No.**

**Sam-**** Gosh Sasuke!! Do you know who you're talking to??!!**

**Sasuke-**** Hn, Some crazy fan-girl**

**Sam-**** Uh-oh –runs under table-**

**Brightfairy8- ****What.Did.You.Say.**

**Sasuke-**** I said you are a crazy fan-girl**

**Sam-**** -peeks head from under table- Psst! Sasuke run for the hills!**

**Sasuke-**** HN?**

**Brightfairy8- ****I.Am.Not.A.Fan-girl.You.Jerk. –Puts on Orocihmaru mask- I'm your worst nightmare!!!**

**Sasuke-**** AHHHHHHHH!!!! Get it away! Get it away! Get it away!**

**Naruto-**** HAHAHAHAHA!!! You should see yourself teme!!! That face is priceless!!!!**

**Sasuke-**** Naruto!!!! Who invited you here?!?!**

**Naruto-**** I ran out of ramen, so I wanted to get some from Samantha-Chan!**

**Sam-**** -sigh- Go-ahead Naruto, it's in the kitchen cabinet.**

**-Naruto jumps for joy and runs to the kitchen-**

**Brightfairy8- ****How can you stand his yelling?**

**Sasuke-**** Hn. Ignore him or bash him on the head like Sakura does…**

**Brightfairy8- ****OOOHHHH!!**

**Naruto-**** Hey you teme I heard that!!**

**Sam-**** Naruto can you please leave?! We need to do a disclaimer here!!**

**Naruto****- But Samantha-Chan!**

**Sam****- Naruto if you leave us, then I will take you out for ramen…**

**Naruto****- -smiles- Ok Samantha-Chan!!**

**-Naruto leaves-**

**Sam****- Ok you two, please say the disclaimer Loud and Clear; that means you too Sasuke!!**

**Brightfairy8/Sasuke-**** Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover does not own Naruto!!**

**Sam-**** Good! Now if you excuse me I have to find Naruto and get him something to eat before he complains too much and the whole town goes deaf…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Recap: _

_**SxS**_

"_Sakura…" began Sasuke._

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**SxI**_

"_I-Ino…" stuttered Shikamaru._

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**NxT**_

"_Tenten…" asked Neji still unable to hide his blush._

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**NxH**_

"_Hinata…" Said Naruto biting his lip._

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"Will you marry me?" all of them asked at the same time.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**IxS**_

"…Shika-kun…"

"Ino?"

"Of course I'll marry you, you lazy-genius!!!!" squealed Ino.

Shikamaru smiled, out the ring on her finger and they shared a kiss.

'**I must—' (That's one of the scattered thoughts)**

_**

* * *

**_

_**TxN**_

Tenten looked into Neji's eyes. "Neji…I don't know what to say—"

Neji's heart froze. **'Please say yes' he thought. (That's not 1 of the scattered thoughts)**

"—except…yes"

Neji's heart suddenly leapt. He smiled a true smile.

He stepped forward, placed the ring on Tenten's finger, and pulled her into a kiss.

'**be the—' (another scattered thought)**

_**

* * *

**_

_**NxH**_

Hinata's face was as red as a fire truck. She looked at Naruto's face. His eyes held kindness, love, and joy all in one.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I love you!" exclaimed Hinata.

Naruto jumped for joy and shouted 'Whoo-hoo!'

He placed a ring on Hinata's finger and gave her a loving kiss.

'**luckiest girl' (yet another scattered thought)**

_**

* * *

**_

_**SxS**_

Sakura's face turned crimson red.

"Sasuke… y-you know I-I can't—", hearing that Sasuke's expression changed from happy and hopeful, to sad and hopeless.

Sakura stopped talking and cupped Sasuke's chin with her hands and smiled.

"Hold on, you didn't let me finish; I can't say anything other than yes" she finished.

A _HUGE _grin spread across Sasuke's face and he embraced her.

He put the ring on her finger and they shared a long, passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, Sasuke picked Sakura up bridal style and carried her home.

'**in the world' **

**(Ok, that was the last scattered thought. See note on the bottom, explaining the scattered thoughts)**

_**

* * *

**_

The next day, the girls met at the old training grounds to tell each other what had happened last night.

"Guess what girls! Last night, Shika-kun proposed!!" squealed Ino.

"OMG Same here!!" squealed the other girls.

They showed each other their rings.

Ino's ring: a pure gold band with a beautiful sapphire on it.

Hinata's ring: a pure silver band with a big diamond in the middle of two smaller diamonds.

Tenten's ring: a pure white-gold band with an average sized shiny emerald on it.

Sakura's ring: a pure gold band with a gorgeous ruby, with small white and navy blue diamonds surrounding it.

"So, how did he do it?" asked Sakura to Hinata.

"He knelt in front of me and asked me if I wanted to marry him" she replied.

"Same here!" said the other girls.

After each girl explained how and where their fiancée's proposed, they soon got bored. But, you can always count on Ino to think of something to do to pass the time.

"Hey, lets go shopping!" said Ino pumping her fist in the air. "Sure!" replied the girls.

* * *

At the mall, they had split up to go search for different sales. Coincidentally, all the guys bumped into Hinata, Ino, and Tenten. 

"Girls, where's Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh, we split up so we can each find a different sale to look at," replied Tenten.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What was that?" asked Neji.

"That actually sounded like Sakura screaming" said Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke, do—"

Sasuke had already sped off towards the scream.

**TBC………………**

_**

* * *

**_

**Sam-**** I know this chapter was really short!!!! I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I left you with another cliffy again!!!!!!!!!!! Stupid school!!!!! Stupid Fever!!!!!! Oh and the scattered thoughts were one whole thought that the girls were thinking at the same time. **

'**I must be the luckiest girl in the world'**

**That is what they thought at the same time. Sorry if it confused anyone!!!!!!!!!**

**Brightfairy8- ****AWW!! This was short!!!!**

**Sasuke-**** Why am I so OOC?**

**Sam-**** Cause I put you that way.**

**Sasuke-**** -smirk- How your ramen date with Naruto?**

**Sam-**** He ate 43 bowls of ramen!!!!!!!! Where does he put it all?!**

**Brightfairy8- ****I don't think we want to know…**

**Sam/Sasuke****- yeah your right…**

**Brightfairy8- ****So……**

**Sasuke-**** Hn. I want to go home now.**

**Sam-**** Ugh. Fin. I have school tomorrow anyways! Say bye!**

**Sasuke-**** Hn. Bye everyone. **

**Brightfairy8- ****BYE!!! Remember to Review!!!!!!! Just press that little purple button!!!!**

* * *


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N****: Hey everybody!!!!!!!!!!! Happy Columbus Day!! I still can't believe I have over 100 reviews and over 9,990 hits for this story!!!! –sniff- -sniff- I can't believe how many people love it!! Of course I love it too! I only have fewer than 5 chapters to go!! I don't even know if I'll do a sequel. Oh, and I have some exciting news!!!! One of my friends is turning fifteen next year and I'm going to be part of her qunicera!! We just have to figure out the style, and color of the dresses for us and the other girls. Oh, and I need help with putting a picture on my profile!! I try and try, but can't seem to get one on there!! **

**Summary: It's been 4 years since Sasuke left Konoha. Sakura is now the top Kunoichi in her village, not to mention the most beautiful. When Sasuke comes back home will Sakura be able to love him again? Read to find out; reviews are appreciated!**

**Pairings: Main-SakuXSasu **

**Other: NaruXHina, NejiXTen, ShikaXIno,**

**Slight: KakXAnko, JiraiyaXTsunade **

_Word- Flashback _**'**_**Word'**_**- Thoughts**

**Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover-**** Hello everyone! So sorry for the wait!!!! The ones who are doing the disclaimer are: the fabulous Hyuga cousins: Hinata and Neji!!!**

**Hinata-**** Hi Samantha-Chan!**

**Neji-**** Uh, hi**

**Sam-**** Hey guys! Glad you could make it!**

**Neji-**** It was my destiny to come and say the disclaimer for the 12****th**** chapter…**

**Hinata/Sam****- -sweat-drop- **

**Sam-**** Hinata-Chan, how long has Neji been talking about his 'Destiny'? **

**Hinata-**** Too many years to count.**

**Sam-**** Ah, I see. Maybe he needs to see a psychiatrist.**

**Neji-**** Fate will not allow me to go to one of **_**them**_** again.**

**Sam-**_**Again**_**? How many times has he gone to one?**

**Hinata-**** Like I said, too many years to count.**

**Neji-**** May I train now?**

**Sam-**** No Neji.**

**Neji-**** Please?**

**Sam-**** Neji I said no.**

**Neji-**** But, it is my destiny to become stronger than I am now.**

**Sam-**** Neji, when I say no I mean no.**

**Hinata-**** Neji I think you should listen to Samantha-Chan.**

**Neji- ****But, my fate will—**

**Sam-**** NEJI!! I SAID NO!!!! AND CUT OUT HE FATE AND DESTINY CRAP!!!!!!!!!!**

**Neji-**** Humph. Fine. Just don't blame me if your fate—**

**Hinata-**** NEJI!!!! SAMANTHA-CHAN SAID TO CUT IT OUT, SO SHUT UP!!!!!!!!**

**Neji-**** -trembles in fear- Y-yes Hinata!**

**Hinata-**** -smiles- Good, now have you learned your lesson?**

**Neji-**** Yes, I have.**

**Hinata-**** And you won't talk about fate and destiny?**

**Neji-**** Yes, I promise I won't.**

**Hinata-**** And you will ask Tenten out to the festival in 2 hours?**

**Neji-**** Yes I w—, what?!**

**Hinata-**** Yay!! We have a brake through!! –hugs Neji-**

**Sam-**** Uh, I don't wan to ruin this precious cousin moment, but you two still need to say the disclaimer.**

**Hinata****- Ok Samantha-Chan, Neji get over here!**

**Neji-**** Coming…**

**Hinata/Neji-**** Samantha-Chan does not own Naruto, no matter how much she wants to.**

**Neji-**** It's not her destiny to own him.**

**Hinata-**** NEJI!!!!! WHAT DID WE SAY ABOUT SAYING THINGS ABOUT DESTINY?!**

**Neji****- Umm, uhh…**

**Hinata-**** Hyuga Neji prepare to run…-starts chasing Neji-**

**Sam- Ah, the wonders of loving cousins…**

* * *

_Recap_

_At the mall, they had split up to go search for different sales. Coincidentally, all the guys bumped into Hinata, Ino, and Tenten. _

"_Girls, where's Sakura?" asked Sasuke._

"_Oh, we split up so we can each find a different sale to look at," replied Tenten._

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"_What was that?" asked Neji._

"_That actually sounded like Sakura screaming" said Naruto._

"_Hey Sasuke, do—"_

_Sasuke had already sped off towards the scream._

* * *

As soon as Neji said that the scream sounded like Sakura, Sasuke immediately dashed off towards the source of the loud scream. From where he and the others were, it sounded like a cry for help, like she was in danger or something. Sasuke hoped that if she was indeed in trouble, that he wasn't too late to saver her. 

'**Oh Kami, please let Sakura be all right' he thought.**

When he rounded a corner, there was a large crowd in front of him. They were all in front of a big music store. While looking at the crowd, Sasuke spotted a pink blob in the middle of the crowd and headed over to it. He grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her out of the group of people.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you here? Weren't you off with the guys today?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke didn't answer. He eyed Sakura up and down. She didn't seem to be hurt or have any injuries on her.

Sakura waved a hand in his face. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura was it you that screamed?" he softly asked.

Sakura nodded her head.

Without a second thought, Sasuke pulled Sakura into a tight embrace.

Sakura returned the hug, but was still confused.

He inhaled the scent of her hair and said softly "Don't you ever do anything like that again"

"What? Scream from excitement?"

"No, scare me like that. I thought something bad happened—wait, excitement?" said/asked Sasuke.

Sakura stepped back and held up a flyer. "Yeah, there's a few people and bands that are from America that are having a concert here"

"How do you know these performers?" asked Sasuke.

He looked at the names of some of the people and bands:

**Def Leppard**

**Kelly Clarkson**

**Fall Out Boy**

**My Chemical Romance**

**Rascal Flatts**

**Madonna**

**3 Doors Down**

**Kenny Chesney**

**Toby Keith**

**Lynyrd Skynyrd**

**Drake Bell**

**Christina Aguilera**

**Rhianna**

**Smash Mouth**

**Black Eyed Peas**

**Nickleback**

**Baha Men**

**Akon**

"Oh, I went to America for about 5 months" said Sakura.

"Why?"

"Tsunade-sama said I needed to have a long vacation"

"Aa"

"I met a lot of them, from going to this really big concert and saving it" Sakura stated proudly.

"And how did you do that?" inquired Sasuke.

"Well, some of my American friends and I went to the concert, just to have fun. It was a huge benefit concert, and all of the money and donations were going to orphanages, shelters, and hospitals all over the state. And let me tell you, there were tons of people there. So, about half-way into the concert before the next band could come up and perform, one of the workers there, was going to tell us how much money they made so far, so they could let us know if they reached their goal or not. They were almost there; about $1,374 short. Then, the power went out. The whole place was darker than the New York City Blackout of 1977. Anyway, there was this safe that all of the money was put in, and apprently 6 guys thought they could steal the money while everyone was distracted by the major blackout. Well, they didn't know that there was a ninja in the crowd who saw everything they did during the blackout! Hehehe. So, of course, being a ninja I sprinted over to the safe that was being lifted by a crane that somehow got in the stadium. I slashed the ropes with my kunai and punched the crane so hard it was all bent up and couldn't be rapaired. All the guys there thought they could take me on, since I looke like a harmless little teenage girl (with insane strength). Well, those idiots were wrong. I beat them to a bloody pulp and the power came back on within minutes. I was praised upon, declared a hero by some people, and everyone cheered my name, thanks to my friends who screamed it. I was also invited to come to the after party at a night club with all of the bands and performers, as thanks for what I did. My friends came along too. We, exchanged numbers, e-mails, and screen names, so we could stay in touch for when I came back here. And they all know I'm a ninja but kept it a secret for me."

Wow. That was a lot to say.

"Oh" was all Sasuke could say.

Sakura smiled and grabbed his hand and ran into a store.

"Come on Sasuke-kun!! You need to help me carry my bags! There's a big sale today!!" squealed Sakura as she pulled her fiancée into the women's department.

* * *

After a couple of months, Naruto and Hinata were married. 

Hinata looked so beautiful in her white halter ballroom wedding dress. Her hair was pinned up, and two strands of hair hung on the sides of her face.

Sakura, Tenten, and Ino were all wearing a light purple slim fitting dress that went down to their ankles. Sakura and Ino's ere strapless, and Tenten's had a halter-top. All of the girls' hair was down and straightened.

* * *

Two months later, it was Shikamaru and Ino's turn. 

Ino looked so radiant as she walked down the isle in her strapless, sparkling, slim fitting dress. Her hair was down and straightened.

Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari were all wearing baby blue slim fitting dresses that went down to their knees. All the girls' dresses were strapless and had sequence on them. Sakura and Temari' s hair was put up and their bangs were put to the side of there face. Tenten and Hinata had their hair half up and down.

* * *

Four months later Tenten and Neji were happily married. Tenten was certainly a pretty sight as she stood next to her husband coming down the isle. She wore an ivory satin gown off the shoulder with a full skirt and train with heavy beading on the top of the gown. Her hair was down and curled. 

Sakura, Hinata, and Ino, wore light green halter-top dresses that went about 3 inches past their knees. Sakura's hair was half up and down, with a Sakura flower pin in her hair. Ino's hair was in a bun, with a large piece of hair set on one side of her face (Like when she was a genin). Hinata's hair was half up and down, curled and her bangs were put to the side.

* * *

Now all that's left is Sakura and Sasuke's wedding. Tenten and Neji were still on their honeymoon, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Shino, and Hinata were all on an A-classed mission in the Village Hidden in the Mist, and Sasuke was leaving for a mission in 1 hour. 

Right now, its morning and Sasuke was getting ready for his mission while Sakura was making breakfast and Sasuke's lunch for later.

For breakfast she made Sasuke and egg omelet, covered in tomatoes and freshly squeezed orange juice. After she put the food and juice on the table, Sakura went back to the kitchen to make herself some scrambled eggs and toast. While she was cookin the eggs two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Morning Sakura-Chan"

"Morning Sasuke-kun" replied Sakura.

"You're up early today," stated Sasuke.

"Well, I got up to make your breakfast and to make lunch for you, so you can have some decent food on your mission" said Sakura giggling.

After they ate, Sakura and Sasuke hugged and kissed each other good-bye, and Sakura headed out to the mall.

* * *

When she got home, Sakura was totally exhausted. She had walked around for a good two hours, and bought a red bikini, tow pairs of sunglasses, a Coach bag, some earrings, and a few groceries. 

A day later (the night Sasuke was supposed to come home) Sakura was starting to prepare dinner, when she heard a knock on her door. She brushed her hands on her apron, and walked over to the door and opened it with a smile on her face. She gasped.

"You were expecting someone else I presume?"

Sakura shivered. "What do you want Kabuto?" she asked in a stern voice.

TBC...

* * *

**A/N:**** Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I got a chapter up earlier than I expected!!!!!! I am so proud of myself!!!! Today I had no school, so I decided to post a chapter!! **

**Neji-**** Why do you always leave us with cliffies???**

**Sam-**** It makes the readers want more!**

**Hinata****- Exactly!!**

**Sam-**** Hey Neji, go get ready for your date with Tenten!!**

**Neji-**** -blush- Shut up.**

**Hinata/Sam-**** (insert two singing voices) Neji and Tenten sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G!!!!**

**Neji-**** I said Shut Up!!!!!!!!! Or your fate will—**

**Hinata-**** Neji!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! For the thousandth time stop saying stupid destiny and fate things!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –chases Neji again-**

**Sam-**** -sigh- See what I mean about the love these cousins have for each other? Guys say bye!!!!**

**-Hinata and Neji pause-**

**Neji/Hinata-**** Bye everyone!!!!**

**-Hinata continues to chase Neji until Tenten arrives-**


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N:**** Hey Everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe I have over 130 reviews for this story!!!! It makes me so happy!!!! I enjoy reading all of the reviews and appreciate the alerts and favorites. I swear to Kami school is horrible!!!!!!!! My mid-terms are in 2 ½ weeks!!!!!!!! But, I guess life isn't always fair…Oh well………… The good thing is that Christmas is coming!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for updating this late!!!!

* * *

**

**Summary: It's been 4 years since Sasuke left Konoha. Sakura is now the top Kunoichi in her village, not to mention the most beautiful. When Sasuke comes back home will Sakura be able to love him again? Read to find out; reviews are appreciated!**

**Pairings: Main-SakuXSasu **

**Other: NaruXHina, NejiXTen, ShikaXIno,**

**Slight: KakXAnko, JiraiyaXTsunade **

_Word- Flashback _**'Word**_**'**_**- Thoughts

* * *

**

**Sam****- Ok, since I'm in a hurry to post this chapter TenTen will be saying the disclaimer!**

**Tenten-**** Hey Samantha-Chan!**

**Sam- Hey Tenten-Chan! How was your date with Neji??**

**Tenten- -blush- Well, he kind of, well, kissed me.**

**Sam- -squeal- Good for you Tenten!! I am so happy for you!**

**Lee- As am I Tenten!!**

**Sam/Tenten- Lee?! **

**Lee- Yes my beautiful blossoms, 'tis I, Rock Lee in the flesh!!**

**Sam/Tenten- 0.o WTF is he doing here????!!**

**Sam- Security!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Tenten- You have security??**

**-Meanwhile Lee is giving a speech on youthfulness-**

**Sam- Totally! –switches to an Italian accent- Hey Bruno could you come ova here?**

**Bruno- You need me to take out some trash? ( That was so lame!! XD )**

**Sam- Yeah. He's in the green spandex.**

**Bruno- Got it.**

**Tenten- Uh, Sam, how bad will Bruno hurt Lee?**

**Sam- Well—**

**CRASH!!!!!!**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"**

**-The two girls turned to see a hole in the wall and a spec of green somewhere high in the sky-**

**The girls sweat-dropped.**

**Sam- Ok, umm now that Lee is gone would you like to say the disclaimer now Tenten-Chan?**

**Tenten- Surely Sam-Chan!**

**Tenten- Samantha-Chan does not own Naruto, if she did Sakura and Sasuke would be a couple, and so would Naruto and Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru, and Neji and I!!**

**Sam- Thanks Tenten-Chan!!

* * *

**

_Recap_

_A day later (the night Sasuke was supposed to come home) Sakura was starting to prepare dinner, when she heard a knock on her door. She brushed her hands on her apron, and walked over to the door and opened it with a smile on her face. She gasped._

"_You were expecting someone else I presume?" _

_Sakura shivered. "What do you want Kabuto?" she asked in a stern voice.

* * *

_

"Aww, no hug for an old friend?" asked Kabuto pouting.

Sakura just glared harder at him. **'Tch. Old friend my ass' she thought.**

"I just came by to congratulate the soon-to-be-bride," said Kabuto.

"And what makes you think I wanted any congrats from you?" asked Sakura sternly.

Kabuto just smirked.

Before Sakura could react, Kabuto was behind her and struck her head.

As she fell, Sakura felt very dizzy and screamed. Kabuto caught her in his arms. Using one hand to hold Sakura, Kabuto left a note on the door with his free hand and tore a small piece of Sakura's kimono sleeve and attached it to the note. Then he sprinted off towards the Gates of Konoha (carrying Sakura bridal style).

* * *

Meanwhile, the gang (minus Sakura) all met up on their way back to the village. 

"Isn't it a beautiful day Hinata-Chan?" She nodded as Naruto went on.

"The birds are singing, the sun is shining, not a single cloud is in the sky—" (Shikamaru scowls)

In a flash a figure passed by them in a fast pace.

"—Kabuto just passed us with Sakura in his arms, yep this day is so—WAIT WHAT?!?!" yelled Naruto. Everyone, now alerted thanks to Naruto, immediately stopped, turned around, and sprinted towards Kabuto's direction.

'What does he want now? Why Sakura?' Sasuke thought.

Then it clicked. 'Kabuto you are SO DEAD!!!!!!' angrily thought Sasuke.

"Sasuke!!"

"What Naruto" he shot back.

"We're starting to lose them!"

'Damn it!' he cursed.

"What do you want to do?!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke thought for a short moment. "Do what you want, I'm not loosing Sakura again," he replied as he sped up.

Naruto nodded, and told everyone else to go back to Konoha while he and Sasuke followed Kabuto and Sakura.

Everyone nodded and 'poofed' back to the gates.

* * *

**With Sakura and Kabuto**

As the sun was setting Sakura woke up. She looked around to see nothing but trees. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"So your finally awake my cherry blossom" came a smooth, dark voice.

Sakura's eyes shot open. There, standing in front of her, was Kabuto with a sly smirk.

Sakura tried to move her body and get up. She go halway through ripping the ropes off when……

* * *

Sasuke was hopping through the trees franticly searching for any trace of Sakura. 

"Hey, Sasuke-teme hold on!!!" bellowed Naruto with all of his might to get Sasuke to stop.

"What?!" asked Sasuke when he stopped on a branch turning around. Sasuke was obviously not in a good mood.

Naruto finally caught up with Sasuke and panted while speaking.

"When Hinata –pant- got back to the village, -pant- she went to go check out –pant- Sakura-chan's house and –pant- found this and –pant- 'poofed' back –pant- here!" Naruto handed Sasuke a piece of paper.

Sasuke took the note and read it:

_**Dearest Sasuke-kun,**_

_**As you have probably noticed, your precious cherry blossom is nowhere to be found in your village. I had stopped by to have a little 'chat' with you, but you weren't there, so I took your fiancé as a parting gift. And I must say she is simply more beautiful than I imagined she would be, no wonder you turned down our offer! If you want her ALIVE, you need to come and find us. If you're not here in time, I might loose my self control and have a little fun with the blossom, or just kill her. Oh, and congrats on your up-coming wedding!!**_

_**-Kabuto**_

**(Sam****- I have to admit the ending was a little freaky but, hey it's my story!! )**

Sasuke's face changed from worried and frustrated to dangerously angry and his eyes gleamed with fury and a hint of possessiveness. I mean, who wants to have their fiancé to be possibly raped and killed by an Orocihmaru-loving, psychotic, merciless freak? **Sam****- No offense to Kabuto fans! )**

He instantly turned and leapt onto another branch and quickened his fast pace towards the direction he saw Kabuto and Sakura went.

'**Don't worry Sakura, I won't let that bastard touch you and I **_**WILL**_** find you and kill that asshole!' Sasuke thought to himself. **

**( Sam- Now THAT'S what I call determination!! ****Tenten****- Sam? ****Sam-**** Yes?? ****Tenten****- Please stop annoying the readers and get on with the story!!!!!! ****Sam-**** O-ok, sor-sorry readers!! )**

"Sasuke!! It's going to be dark soon!! We need to hurry!!" screamed Naruto.

Then, Sasuke heard a blood-curling scream. That was something he didn't want to hear at all.

"Come on Naruto!!!!!" Sasuke yelled as he detected a very faint chakra signature.

* * *

Painting heavily with tears on her face, Sakura fell to the floor on her stomach, with her arms and legs spread out. 

Kabuto stood chuckling, with a blood covered kunai in his hand.

"And that's what happens when you try to escape me" he said.

He bent down and put his mouth to her ear.

"And next time, the consequence for you will be much more worse than slashing a part of your body" he hissed. "But, I'll get more fun and enjoyment out of it" he chucked to himself as he stood up straight.

Kabuto turned towards a tall tree about 5 yards away from him and Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke finally located Kabuto and Sakura. He landed in a tree about approximately 5 yards away from them. 

He told Naruto to stay behind and wait for his signal if he needed his assistance.

What he saw next made him want to kill Kabuto in the worst way he could think of.

Sakura was lying on the ground with a pool of blood on her right side. She had cuts and bruises and her hair was dirty. She had some rope burns too.

And Kabuto was just standing there laughing at her fallen state, twirling a bloody kunai with his finger.

'**That BASTARD!!!!!!!!! NOBODY hurts ****MY**** Sakura and gets away with it!!!!' Sasuke thought dangerously.**

"Come on out of there Sasuke, I know you're there" came a sly voice.

Sasuke jumped out of the tree and ready to fight, even if he had to die, he _will_ save Sakura from that monster.

_I was going to end it here but, thought otherwise, since I haven't update in so long!_

_(I'm also not one for fight scenes so, this next part might suck! ;-)__"_

"Aww, is the soon-to-be-groom mad at me for hurting his precious Sakura-chan?" asked Kabuto in a sweet and annoying voice.

Sasuke didn't respond. Instead he ran straight at Kabuto, his sharingan fully activated. "You'll regret what you did to her!" he sahouted. He launched his fist at Kabuto's head. Kabuto blocked it and aimed his fist at Sasuke's stomache. Sasuke blocked that and sent a kunai straight at Kabuto's head and jumped at him. Kabuto smirked, deflected the kunai with his own and stuck Sasuke's shoulder with it.

Sasuke fell to the gound.

Kabuto stood over him and struck him on his back with the kunai. After a couple of seconds there was a 'Poof!' and Sasuke was replaced by a log of wood.

Cold steel was pressed against Kabuto's neck. Kabuto gapsed. **'Damn it!' he thought.**

"Told you you'd pay for what you did" said Sasuke in a low vice. Then he sliced Kabuto's neck and he fell to the ground dead.

**Sam****- Ya!!! Woot! Woot! GO Sasuke!!! ****Tenten****- SAM!!!!! ****Sam****- Opps sorry! )**

Sasuke went over to Sakura and began to bandage her side.

Naruto jumped down from a tree and appeared at Sasuke and Sakura's side.

When Sasuke finished, he picked Sakura up brida-style, kissed her forehead and started for home with Naruto close by.

Sakura seemed to have smiled after he gave her that kiss on her forehead.

* * *

**A/N: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'ts DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Woot!!! Woot!!! Thank you Lord!!!!!!! Now onto the wounderful event of studying for mid-terms!!!!!! PLEASE SOMEONE SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sam-**** Next is Sasuke and Sakura's wedding!!!!!**

**Tenten****- Hey Sam! Don't give it away!!**

**Sam-**** My dear Tenten, I am not giving it ALL away, just what will happen in the next chapter! So, in the next chapter Sakura will—**

**Tenten****- That's it!! Time to get your books out and start studying for your Mid-terms!!**

**Sam-**** AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Someone SAVE ME!!!!!!! –gets covered in school books-**

**Tenten****- Pay no attention to the author trying to get free of her school books, just please press that purple button and review!!!!! Arigoto!!!!**


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N:**** Hey Everyone!!!! Happy Holidays!!!!!!!!! –cough cough- Unfortunately, I have a small cold. But nothing shall stop me from enjoying Christmas!!!! Which I hope all of you enjoy. Omg, we got a new History teacher and his name is Mr. Sauvé, its pronounced 'So-vay'. He has a French name and he was born in New York, go figure!!!! Anyway, here's the 14****th**** chapter!!!!!!! –squeals- Oh, and beware of the characters' OOCness!!!!!! ****Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all!!!!!!!**

**Summary: It's been 4 years since Sasuke left Konoha. Sakura is now the top Kunoichi in her village, not to mention the most beautiful. When Sasuke comes back home will Sakura be able to love him again? Read to find out; reviews are appreciated!**

**Pairings: Main-SakuXSasu **

**Other: NaruXHina, NejiXTen, ShikaXIno,**

**Slight: KakXAnko, JiraiyaXTsunade **

_Word- Lyrics _**'Word**_**'**_**- Thoughts

* * *

**

**Sam-**** Ok, today we will have Shikamaru saying the disclaimer!!!**

**Shikamaru-**** -snore- Zzzzzzzzzz……**

**Sam- ****-whisper- Shikamaru…**

**Shikamaru-**** -snore- Zzzzzzzzzz……**

**Sam-**** -little louder- Shikamaru…**

**Shikamaru-**** -snore- Zzzzzzzzzz……**

**Sam-**** -thinks- (I have an idea!!) Oh Shikamaru Ino's here!!**

**Shikamaru-**** -snore- Troublesome Zzzzzzzzzz……**

**Sam-**** Shikamaru Nara, please wake up now before Ino really is here!**

**Shikamaru-**** -snore- Noooooo…..Zzzzzzzzzz……**

**Sam- ****SHIKAMARU LAZY-ASS NARA GET UR ASS UP THIS INSTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Shikamaru-**** -yawns- Ok ok, I'm up, -grumbles- Troublesome woman…**

**Sam-**** What was that? –que the murderous aura-**

**Shikamaru- ****-gulp- What I meant was……can I get something to eat?**

**Sam-**** -smiles- Sure!!! Just after you say the disclaimer I wrote for you!!**

**Shikamaru-**** -ahem- Samantha-Chan does NOT own the songs in here or Naruto, but if she got it for Christmas she wouldn't complain…troublesome……**

**Sam- ****Hey!! That word wasn't in the script!!!**

**Shikamaru-**** Uh, gotta go!! –runs to Sam's kitchen-**

**Sam-**** -sigh- Well, here's the chapter!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_Sasuke went over to Sakura and began to bandage her side._

_Naruto jumped down from a tree and appeared at Sasuke and Sakura's side._

_When Sasuke finished, he picked Sakura up brida-style, kissed her forehead and started for home with Naruto close by. _

_Sakura seemed to have smiled after he gave her that kiss on her forehead.

* * *

_

_**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!**_** – I am soooooooo sorry this isn't the chapter of Sakura and Sasuke's wedding!!! When I wrote this part, I didn't expect it to be this long!!!!!! –hides beind chair- Please forgive me!!!!!! The next chapter will have the wedding, I promise!!!!! –puts hand over heart- ****SORRY AGAIN!!!!**

A week later Sakura was heading over to Hinata and Naruto's house, for her "Last Blast" sleepover that the other girls had planned. It was two days until her and Sasuke's wedding.

She couldn't believe she was actually going to complete her most precious dream ever: Gain Uchiha Sasuke's love and marry him.

Her life was ALMOST like a fairytale. She meet the man of her dreams at a young age, fell in love with him, and despite some bad events, she was going to marry him.

She turned around a corner and walked up to Naruto and Hinata's big house.

She rang the doorbell and Hinata came to open the door.

"Hey Hinata!" said Sakura as she hugged her.

"Hi Sakura!" she replied as she returned Sakura's hug.

When Sakura stepped into the house, Hinata spoke.

"The others are in our room waiting for you" she said with a smile.

Sakura smiled back, nodded and walked with Hinata towards the shouts coming from a room.

**(Ok, Hinata said 'Our room' because when she and Naruto bought the house, the girls used an extra room as a 'Girl Room' and it's a really big room with four queen-sized beds, two desks, two computers, a giant TV, pictures of them and the guys, a table full of magazines, lounge chairs, a fridge, a table, two dressers, a pretty big closet, a couple lamps, and connected to the room was a master bathroom. They use it when they would have a 'girls night', sleepovers (yes, they still have sleepovers), or they're just hanging out whenever they can. Sakura also kept her wedding dress hidden there in the closet and made Naruto swore not to tell Sasuke about it.) **

Sakura entered the room and saw Ino on her bed, and Tenten looking at a magazine.

"Hey Sakura!" they said getting up to hug her.

"Hey girls!!" she said hugging them back. She set her stuff on the floor next to her bed.

"Sakura what's in that purple bag next to you're holding?" asked Ino as she bit into a chocolate bar.

"Oh, I picked out some songs that I thought we (as in all four of them) could sing at the reception" she said getting some sheets of paper out of the bag as she sat on Tenten's bed.

"Cool!" chorused the girls as they walked over to Sakura and sat next to her, looking at the music.

"Oh! Let's do this one!!!" said Ino taking the lyrics to "Moulin Rouge".

"Ok, let's see how it sounds" said Tenten also taking another set of lyrics. Sakura handed Hinata another set of lyrics.

**( Tsunade would be doing Miss Elliot's part at the end during the reception but for now Tenten was going to do it)**

The girls stood up in a line and started to sing the song lyrics.

_[Tenten:  
Where's all my soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas _

[All:  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

[Hinata:  
He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

[All:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea) 

_[Hinata:_

_Creole lady Marmalade (Ohh) _

_[Hinata:  
Ooh oh _

_[All:  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
yea yea yea yea _

[Ino:  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah

[All:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea) 

_[Ino:_

_Creole lady Marmalade, uh _

[All: 

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi _

[Tenten:  
Yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heel shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge 

_[All:  
Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas _

_[Tenten:_

_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case the meaning of expensive taste  
If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now _

_[All:  
Marmalade... (ooh)_

_Lady Marmalade... (ooh)_

_Marmalade... (no ohh) _

[Sakura:  
Hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
Color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried, 

_[All:_

_More, more…_

_[Sakura:_

_More!!! _

[Ino:  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5 

_[Sakura:_

_Nine to five! _

[Hinata:  
Livin' a grey flannel life 

_[Sakura:  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep_

_[All:  
More, more…  
_

_[Sakura:_

_More!!!_

_  
[All:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea) _

_[Sakura:_

_Creole lady Marmalade _

[All: 

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi _

[Missy –Tenten: 

_  
Sakura..._

_[Sakura:_

_Oh Ladayeay-ohh!_

_[Tenten:  
Ino…_

_[Ino:_

_Lady Marmalade! _

_[Tenten:_

_Tenten… _

_Hey Hey! uh uh uh uh uh uh uh! _

_[Tenten:_

_Hinata..._

_Oh Oh ohh!_

_[Tenten:  
Rot wailer baby..._

_[Ino:_

_Lady!_

_[Tenten:  
Moulin Rouge... _

_[Sakura:_

_Ah-ooh!!_

_[Tenten:  
Misdemeanor here... _

[All: 

_Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah..._

After the last verse, all of the girls inhaled and fell back on Tenten's bed.

"Wow, that was fun!" said Hinata as she sat back up and handed Sakura the sheets, as did the other girls.

"Yeah, we should totally do that one!" said Ino.

"Ok, let's look for some more—"Sakura was cut off by Tenten.

"Then we'll watch a movie!" she happily said.

* * *

**-Meanwhile, at the Uchiha Compound-**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Sasuke sighed, "what now dobe?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"SASUKE-TEME!!!!!!!!! Where's your ramen?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I can't find it anywhere!!!!!!" the blonde shouted while running around in circles.

"Did you check the cabinets?" calmly asked Neji with annoyance in his voice stepping in next to Sasuke.

Naruto immediately stopped running and went towards the cabinets and opened them to find two shelves full of ramen. He smiled with delight and started making some.

"He's such a dobe" muttered Sasuke.

He started walking back to his chair when the phone rang.

Neji picked it up. "Hello?"

"Oh, hey Sakura what's up?" Sasuke and Naruto turned to face Neji out of curiosity.

…

"That was Naruto, he couldn't find any ramen in your kitchen"

…

"Yes, I told him to look there. He found some"

…

"Aww, come on you never let me get to have any fun!" **(Remember they have a bro/sis relationship)**

"Whatever, thanks for the tip Sakura, talk to you later, bye" then he hung up.

"What did she not let you do?" asked Naruto.

"She wouldn't let me play some prank I had in store for you" he stated calmly, then walked out the door.

"Oh, ok—WAIT!!!! What was the prank?!?! Neji!!!!"

Neji walked over to a loveseat and sat down. Shikamaru was sleeping on the couch.

"So, what did Sakura want?" asked Sasuke glancing at Neji.

"She wanted to know who screamed bloody murder, and she wouldn't let me play that prank on Naruto" he replied.

Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked. "The one with Ichikaru and the owner dying?"

"Yep" replied Neji folding his arms.

"Aa" said Sasuke.

* * *

**With the Girls**

"So who screamed?" asked Tenten.

"Who else would scream if Sasuke-kun had no ramen?" asked Sakura.

"Naruto" they chorused. Hinata blushed, "Well, he does have a thing for ramen" she said. "Very true" said Ino.

"Hey Hinata, I hear Naruto's the top candidate for becoming the next Hokage" said Sakura with a smile.

Hinata returned the smile with a bigger one. "Yep, he's really excited about it" she replied happily.

"Hey girls want to watch a movie?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, let's watch a scary movie" Tenten and Ino said at the same time.

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other and shrugged. "Ok" they said agreeing.

Tenten and Ino went to pick out a movie and Hinata and Sakura went to make some popcorn. When they came back Ino and Tenten set all of the pillows and cushions up and the plasma screen TV was being set up.

"So, what are our choices?" asked Sakura as she plopped down on a pillow with a bowl of popcorn.

"Well, we narrowed it down to either the 'Grudge', 'Sleepy Hallow', 'Saw', and 'Rose Red' " answered Ino holding up the cases.

"I like 'Sleepy Hallow' and the 'Grudge' " said Hinata.

"Same" said the other girls.

* * *

**Back with the Guys**

"Hey guys do you want to spy on the girls?" asked Naruto.

"Don't you think that's a little too childish?" asked a now awake Shikamaru.

"You're talking with the definition of childish" said Sasuke smirking.

"TEME!!!!"

"Well, there's really nothing to do" said Neji shrugging.

"Hn. Whatever" said Sasuke.

"-sigh- Sure, I'll come along" agreed Shikamaru getting up.

All three heads turned towards Shikamaru.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Well, almost everything you say has either 'troublesome' or 'what a drag' in the sentence" said Neji.

"I can say something different every now and then" replied Shikamaru.

"Whoa, the next thing you know, Sasuke won't say 'Aa' or 'Hn' that much once you're married" stated Naruto.

"What?"

"See!!! It's already happening!!!!" he shouted.

* * *

**With the girls**

The girls were about ready to wet themselves.

"Watch out for the sword you idiots!!!!! RUN!!!!!" screamed Ino.

The girls were currently watching 'Sleepy Hallow'. They already watched the 'Grudge'.

Hinata's face was buried in Sakura's shoulder, Sakura was wide eyed and her teeth were chattering, Ino was clutching onto Tenten for dear life, and Tenten was covering her eyes with a pillow.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they screamed when the whole family's heads were cut off.

* * *

**With the guys**

"Who was that?" asked Naruto completely clueless.

"The girls dobe" said Sasuke as he crouched behind a bush.

"Whatever—WHOA!!! Look!!! An owl!!!" he yelled pointing at the bird in a tree.

Neji clamped his hand over Naruto's mouth. "Shut up Naruto!! Are you trying to get us caught?!?!" Neji harshly whispered.

"Shhh!! They're coming!!" said Shikamaru ducking.

The front door opened to reveal Sakura and Hinata.

Sakura peered outside and looked around the front yard.

"Nothing's there Sakura" said Hinata from behind her.

"But I'm certain I heard someone yell out here" she said disappointed.

She looked towards the large bush and tree the guys were hiding behind. In a couple of seconds she looked away at Hinata, nodded and went back inside the house.

"No one's outside!!!!" came a screech from the house after a few silent minutes.

"Phew!!! That was close!!" said Naruto in relief.

"Hn" replied Sasuke.

"Thanks to you, we almost would've been caught!!" said Neji.

"Yeah, that would've been troublesome" agreed Shikamaru.

"Hey girls!!! I have something to tell you!!!!" came Sakura's voice from inside. The guys turned their heads towards the window of the room that the girls were in.

* * *

**With the Girls**

"Hinata and I need to tell you something" said Sakura gathering the girls together.

Outside, the guys looked at each other for a minute puzzled, shrugged and then turned back to the window.

Now the girls were on two of the beds; Ino and Hinata on one and Sakura and Tenten on the other.

Tenten looked up from a magazine.

"Hey guys guess what?"

"What?" they replied looking up.

"Well, the other day, some guy was checking me out at the marketplace and I don't know why I did, but I winked at him!!" said Tenten.

The other girls gasped.

"Was it a fake wink or a flirty wink?" asked Hinata.

"Umm, a flirty wink" she replied.

"Shame on you Tenten!! You're married!!" said Ino.

"So? Two days ago I was picking a few tomatoes from my garden and instead of making Sasuke's usual tomato salad and homemade tomato juice, I gave them to one of the new cute interns at the hospital" proudly said Sakura.

The girls' eyes widened. They knew how much Sasuke loved his precious fruit and couldn't live with out them and hated any man that came within 10 inches of Sakura that he didn't know.

By now, Sasuke was glaring daggers at a stick shaped like a person, imagining it was the intern from the hospital, and Neji was thinking of ways to murder the guys that checked out Tenten. Naruto was hiding behind Shikamaru, scared of the two maniacs next to him. Shikamaru was asleep.

"Well you girls won't believe this, but this guy started flirting with me and I returned the favor" said Ino.

Shikamaru suddenly woke up and stared at the window, pushing Naruto away from him.

"How _exactly_ did you pay him back?" inquired Sakura.

"Actually, I don't recall what I did, it's all a big blur" she replied after thinking.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

Shikamaru went pale.

"Hey Shikamaru, you alright?" asked Naruto waving his hand in front of his face.

Shikamaru didn't answer him.

"What about you Hinata?" asked Tenten suspiciously.

All eyes landed on the lavender-eyed girl.

"Uh, w-well, I-I sort o-of went to a cl-club and ended up dirty dancing w-with a guy" she said nervously.

The girls' mouths hit the floor, I mean; this is Hinata, the shy, (mostly) innocent girl they've known since childhood. The guys stopped what they were doing and looked at Naruto, waiting for his reaction.

1 Minute-nothing…

3 Minutes- something…

5 Minutes- halfway done…

7 Minutes- Nearly finished…

DING!!! There goes the light bulb!!

"_WHAT?!?!?!?"_

"Shhh! Naruto be quiet!!" whispered Sasuke.

"Yeah, the girls aren't that stupid, they'll know it's us and find us if you keep making all of that noise!!" harshly whispered Neji.

"So we're not _that_ stupid Neji-_kun_?" asked Tenten from behind them.

**BUSTED!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

TBC……. 

**A/N: I am soooo happy I got this done!!!!!! Now I can enjoy Christmas with my family and then get on the next chapter!!! Sorry this wasn't the wedding chapter!!!!!! Consider this chapter as an early Christmas present!!!!!! –hides behind chair again-**

**Sam-**** Yeah!!! It's done!!!**

**Shikamaru-****-snore- Zzzzzzzzzz……**

**Sam-**** Shika!!!!!! Don't fall asleep on me know!!! I need you to protect me against any angry readers!!!!!!**

**Shikamaru-**** -snore- Zzzzzzzzzz……**

**Sam-**** -running from angry readers- SHIKAMARU!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!**

**Shikamaru-**** -snore- Zzzzzzzzzz……**

**Sam-**** Oh, just forget it!!!! See you next chapter!!! Merry Chirstmas!!!!**


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N****: Hey everyone!! Happy New Year!!!!!!! Hope you all enjoyed the holidays!! I know I did!!! I got a Zune for Christmas and it holds 7,500 songs!! I think that is soooo cooool!!! Ok, so this chapter WILL contain the wedding, I promise!!! And this is NOT the finale chapter!!!! There are a couple more, unless I put it all into one big chapter. Oh, and I had Strep Throat and my throat still hurts ****really bad****, so I'm going to hurry and type this chapter up, so I can sleep for the rest of today.**

**Summary: It's been 4 years since Sasuke left Konoha. Sakura is now the top Kunoichi in her village, not to mention the most beautiful. When Sasuke comes back home will Sakura be able to love him again? Read to find out; reviews are appreciated!**

**Pairings: Main-SakuXSasu **

**Other: NaruXHina, NejiXTen, ShikaXIno,**

**Slight: KakXAnko, JiraiyaXTsunade

* * *

**

_Word- Lyrics _**'Word**_**'**_**- Thoughts**

**Sam-**** Today, I will have…uhh…wait who was it again?? OH!! Today we will have Shino say the disclaimer!!! –claps- **

**Shino-**** …Umm hi…**

**Sam- ****…So what's up?**

**Shino- ****…Nothing much…you?**

**Sam- ****Nothing, just enjoying the cold weather and–Oh screw it!! I'm freakin FREEZING!!!!!!!! Sorry about the language…**

**Shino-**** -smirks- Hahahaha…**

**Sam- ****Well, you know what?! **

**Shino- ****-still smirking- What?**

**Sam- ****-smiles evilly- You are going to say the disclaimer right now instead of smirking or I'm going to tie you up with tons of heavy chains and spray bug spray all over you until every single one of those creepy crawlies is dead and not moving!!!! **

**Shino- ****-gulps- O.O Uhh, Sam does not own Naruto, only the plot in this story**

**Sam- ****-smiles- Thank you Shino-kun!! You do realize that I didn't have chains nor tons of bug spray, so, I wouldn't have done that to you!**

**Shino- ****-deathly aura- You WHAT?! **

**Sam- ****I tricked you…**

**Shino- ****-angry voice- SAM, I'M GO—**

**Sam- ****Hey look!! A butterfly!!! –points to a butterfly on the windowsill-**

**Shino- ****Where?! –turns and runs to butterfly-**

**Sam- ****Hehehe…Enjoy the chapter!!!**

**Shino- ****-smiles- Pretty butterfly…

* * *

**

_Recap:_

"_WHAT?!?!?!?"_

"_Shhh! Naruto be quiet!!" whispered Sasuke._

"_Yeah, the girls aren't that stupid, they'll know it's us and find us if you keep making all of that noise!!" harshly whispered Neji._

"_So we're not that stupid Neji-_kun_?" asked Tenten from behind them._

_**BUSTED!!!!!!**_

**

* * *

**

-Outside the house with the gang- 

'**Crap, now where in for it' thought the guys.**

The guys gulped and turned around to see for very mad girls standing behind them with glares that could kill.

'**Yep, we're in for it' thought the guys.**

"Mind telling us why you were spying on us?" demanded Ino.

"And would you mind telling us why you girls were doing all that stuff?" countered Shikamaru.

Naruto stood up. "Yeah! Lazy-ass is right!!" he agreed.

"Hn" agreed Neji and Sasuke now standing next to Shikamaru and Naruto.

For some number of minutes there was silence and a bit of tension in the air.

Glares were sent back and forth, except for Naruto and Hinata. But Naruto was pretty upset on the inside.

Finally, the girls lowered their heads, shook them, and rolled their eyes.

"You bakas, we made all of that stuff up!!" said Tenten.

"Then how did—" Naruto was cut off by Sakura.

"Yeah, we knew you were spying on us when Naruto yelled about the 'owl' " explained Sakura smirking.

"What do you mean 'owl'?" asked Sasuke.

The girls tried to stifle a giggle as Hinata pointed to the 'owl'.

The confused guys turned around to see a large bat hanging from a branch in a tree.

Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke all turned to Naruto and glared daggers at him with a look that could kill.

"Hehehehe…my bad guys…" he said while slowly backing away from his not-so-happy friends who looked like they wanted to murder him for getting caught.

"When we found out you guys were outside spying, we decided to get back at you" stated Tenten.

The second the men turned around, they were tackled into a bone-crushing hug by their wives; well in Sasuke and Sakura's case, his fiancée.

"We'd never do anything like that to you guys, we love you too much" said Hinata as she buried her face into Naruto's chest.

"So, it was all just a big lie?" asked Sasuke.

"Consider it payback for doing something so childish and immature" laughed Sakura.

All four of the guys looked at each other, shrugged, and returned the girls' embrace and gave them a kiss.

Ah, such a wonderful moment, but as we all know, such a moment like this doesn't always end like this…

"Oh, and we absolutely LOVE your expressions in these pictures" said Ino smirking.

Shikamaru looked down at Ino with a puzzled expression. "Expressions in what pictures Ino?"

Each girl broke from their hug and held up a photo of the boys' expressions, from when they heard their 'conversation' just a few moments ago.

* * *

Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru studied the photos of them looking…well, weird. 

Neji was smiling very evilly and it looked like he was rubbing his hands together, Naruto looked like he was about to faint and his lip looked like he was twitching, Shikamaru was paler than a ghost and his eyes were like O.O, and Sasuke was glaring at a stick and with a scowl on his face and one of his eyes looked as if it was twitching.

'**Man, this is such a drag; I look like a total idiot!! If that picture gets out, the Hokage will never let me— whoa hold the phone…my head and hair looks like a giant fruit?!' thought Shikamaru.**

'**Crap this is soooo embarrassing…wait is that a **_**squirrel**_** sniffing my butt?!?! Eeeeeeeeep!!!!' thought Neji.**

'**Wow, my hair really does look like a chicken's ass!!! And look how evil that glare looks!! Uchiha you still got it!!' thought Sasuke.**

'**Hahahaha!!! Look at all the other guys!! They look like total idiots!! And look at Sasuke-teme!! He is soooo jealous!!! Hahahah—wait, am I about to faint?! Maybe I should've warned them about the security cameras that were installed around the house…They'll have yet another reason to kill me' thought Naruto.**

"Those cameras of yours are quite useful Hinata" giggled Sakura.

"Cameras?" repeated Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru; very clueless again.

"Uh, yeah hehehehehe I kind of forgot to tell you guys that we had security cameras installed around the outside of the house" said Naurto nervously.

Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke all glared at Naruto as he cowered behind Hinata.

"You all are _**so**_ _**dead**_" said Sasuke.

Then, the guys ( including Naruto who wasn't scared anymore ), began to walk towards the girls, who just now, started running down the street laughing their heads off.

* * *

Anko sat up from her bed, which woke her husband up. (Incase you forgot, she and Kakashi are married) "Anko?" Kakashi asked in question. She went up to the window and peeked out through the blinds. 

"I thought I heard some people laughing down the street" she said looking down the street and seeing some distant figures running towards the other side of the street, into a small forest.

Kakashi sighed. "Anko-chan, they're probably just some drunken teenagers coming home from a late night party"

Anko turned around and looked at her husband's flawless face (except for the scar on his right eye), and raised an eyebrow.

"You obviously can't hear them from over there with the window shut" she said, then turned around and lifted the window open. They could faintly hear the shouts from the 'drunken teenagers'.

"_**Ino!! Get your little blonde butt back here!!"**_

Kakashi smiled a small smile. Anko listened carefully.

"_**Hinata-chan!! Come back!! I need you to protect me from my friends!!"**_

His smile got bigger. Anko smirked.

"_**Tenten!!! Stop throwing weapons at your own husband!! I'm going to get killed!!"**_

Now he was smirking. Anko was giggling.

"_**Sakura!!!! You better get back here or you are **__**SO**__** going to get it tomorrow night!!!!"**_

While Anko was laughing to no end on the floor, her husband had a huge smirk and chuckled to himself as he took out a notebook and stared writing some new ideas for Jiraiya's next 'Icha Icha' book.

When the laughter and shouts couldn't be heard anymore, and a huge splash was heard, there was silence.

Kakashi helped his wife up onto the bed and climbed in next to her, after he closed the window.

"So, did you recognize any of those 'drunken teenagers'?" asked Anko smirking at Kakashi.

He playfully smiled and buried his face into the crook of her neck and replied with a one word answer with sarcasm.

"Nope" he said before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**-About 70 yards from Kakashi and Anko's house-**

_**SPLASH!!!!**_

"Shika-kun!!!! You made me get my night gown wet!!" whined Ino as her head popped up under the water.

"Neji you moron!!! Some of my weapons and scrolls are NOT water proof!!!" shouted Tenten as she swam around, picking up some weapons and scrolls.

"N-naruto-kun!!! It's freezing in here!!!!" shivered Hinata. "Tell me about it!!" said Naruto swimming up to her.

Sakura glared at Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha!! You are in so much trouble!!!! They were just a couple of harmless pictures!! We weren't going to do anyth—" Sasuke cut her off by jumping into the water, and putting a finger to her lips.

"We know that, just consider this payback for doing something so childish and immature" he said mocking Sakura.

He took his finger off her lips, lifted her chin up and covered her mouth with his. As Sakura melted into the kiss, she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, and he wrapped his around her waist; careful to not let her fall back into the water.

The other guys were doing the same thing to their girl. (I mean kissing them)

Well, I guess moments like these do end like this.

**( I feel like skipping right to the wedding )

* * *

**

**-Day of the wedding. Sakura's house- **

Ah, what a beautiful day it is today. The sun is shining brightly, no clouds are in the sky, the rivers and streams are calm, and the— "HOLY CRAP I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" exclaimed Sakura shooting up from her sleep on her bed.

She got off her bed, gathered some clothes, went to her bathroom, and while taking a shower, she started to hum a soft tune.

After her shower, she blow dried her hair. Then, Sakura went to her almost empty closet, and pulled out some white flip-flops and put them on.

(She was wearing Pale Denim Belted Mini-Dress and her hair was in a top knot with blue chopsticks)

Just now, her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hey Ino!" Sakura happily answered.

"Hey Sakura!! Are you on your way over yet?" asked Ino.

"I just need to grab my purse and I'll be there in five minutes" responded Sakura.

"Ok!! Just remember not to answer your phone if Sasuke calls and don't meet him anywhere! I don't want you getting any bad luck!" reminded Ino sternly.

Sakura sighed, "Yes _mother_" she said sarcastically.

She heard Ino laugh on the other line and smiled. "See you in five!"

"Bye Ino!" Sakura hung up her phone only to have it ring again.

_Spring is here  
The sky is blue  
(whoa-whoa-whoa)  
Birds all sing  
As if they knew  
Today's the day  
We'll say I do  
And we'll never be lonely anymore  
Because we're _

'**Oh Kami, it's Sasuke' thought Sakura.**

'**No Sakura, remember what Ino said' said her inner.**

_Goin' to the chapel and we're  
Gonna get married  
Goin' to the chapel and we're  
Gonna get married  
Gee, I really love you and we're  
Gonna get married  
Goin' to the chapel of love_

'**Must…resist urge…to answer phone!'**

'**Don't you dare do it girl!!' shouted her inner.**

_Bells will ring  
The sun will shine  
(whoa-whoa-whoa)  
I'll be his and  
He'll be mine  
We'll love until  
The end of time—_

'**Phew!! That was close!!' thought Sakura.**

'**You got that right!!' agreed her inner in relief.**

Sakura opened her door and dashed towards Ino and Shikamaru's house.

* * *

Finally, all of the girls and Sakura were dressed and ready and were secretly escorted to the location of the wedding, by some ANBU. 

Everything was set up in the cherry blossom fields. Sakura had always dreamed of having her wedding here, especially when the trees were in full bloom.

Above the wooden white alter was an arch covered in cherry blossoms, and the isle was covered in cherry blossom petals, and the white chairs were lined up in rows.

About fifteen feet from the beginning of the isle was a light beige tent. Inside the tent Sakura was getting the finishing touches done on her hair and her veil was placed in her hair. She smoothed her dress out and called for Temari as the groomsmen walked in.

"Temari, can you please go get my bouquet in the vase over there?" asked Sakura fixing her shoes.

"Sure" replied Temari as she went over to the vase.

"Here you go Sakura-chan" she said handing the flowers to her.

Her bouquet was a bunch of gardenias, and a few white cherry blossoms, it was the size of a basketball.

Sakura wore a **s**trapless satin gown is accented with embroidery and beading on the bodice as well as the skirt of the dress. (** Go to my profile for link to see the dress )** Her hair was pulled back, curled, pinned up (it looked a loose big bun), one long strand of her bangs was pulled over to the right side behind her right ear. She wore some blush, mascara, light pink lipstick with a coat of clear lip gloss, a pair of diamond studs, and a single silver chain with a heart-shaped diamond, that Sasuke bought her.

"Wow Sakura! Sasuke might not be able to control himself while you're in that dress!" exclaimed Ino. Sakura and the others giggled. "Yeah, you're probably right Ino!" she agreed.

A minute later, Naruto's head popped in the tent.

"Hey Sakura! Sasuke wants to know if you are rea—" he stopped talking when he saw Sakura.

"Whoa, Sakura you look so amazing!!! You too girls!!" he exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah, she does doesn't she?" said Kakashi as he walked into the tent with a smile.

"Aww, thanks guys!! And yes Naruto I'm ready!!" replied Sakura.

Naruto nodded and disappeared from the tent. "Sasuke!! She's ready!!"

Sasuke nodded and signaled the pianist to begin.

Kakashi and Sakura made their way to the back of the tent as the others lined up in front of them.

A soft tune could be heard from inside the tent, signaling the beginning of the wedding.

First, Temari and Sai walked down the isle.

**-**

"So, Sakura are you ready to become Mrs. Uchiha?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes I am" she replied.

Now Tenten and Neji walked down.

**-**

"Do you remember when we became Team 7?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, those were good times" he answered.

Then Hinata and Shikamaru walked down.

**-**

"I've never had any better students, other than you three" said Kakashi.

"That's because we're special" stated Sakura smiling.

And now, Ino walked down, and was joined by Naruto.

**-**

"Kakashi?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything Sensei"

Her father-like figure smiled and kissed her forehead. It had been a while since she called him that name.

Finally, the music changed.

Everyone in the audience stood up as the tent's entrance was opened and Kakashi and Sakura stepped out.

Sasuke was totally speechless; he gazed at Sakura's beauty, and then her dress.

He had never seen a more beautiful or graceful bride in his life.

Tsunade smiled brightly upon the sight of her outstanding apprentice walking down the isle. She had been tremendously happy when she heard the news on Sasuke and the other boys' proposal.

Naruto watched his pink-haired friend being given to Sasuke by Kakashi. She turned her head looked at him with a warm smile and winked at him. He smiled and winked back. He was so lucky to have her as his sister. (Not blood related!)

* * *

**-Skipping to the 'I do's' cause I felt like it-**

"Do you Uchiha Sasuke take Haruno Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish till death do you part?" asked Tsunade.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "I do" he stated clearly.

Tsunade turned to Sakura. "And do you Haruno Sakura take Uchiha Sasuke to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish till death do you part?" she asked.

Sakura looked at her and nodded saying, "I do".

Sakura and Sasuke looked into each others eyes, knowing what came next.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife" she said in a strong voice. "Sasuke, you may now kiss your bride"

Sasuke smiled a true smile, lifted the front of the veil off of Sakura's face, and leaned in to kiss Sakura. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. They kissed with so much passion and so much love. They never wanted to let go; they wanted to stay like that for the rest of their lives.

They broke apart and turned to the crowd before them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha!!" exclaimed Tsunade.

Sakura and Sasuke walked down the isle to see tons of smiling faces, and a lot of cheering could be heard. Sakura's fan boys and Sasuke's fan girls were hugging each other crying hysterically.

When they reached the end of the isle, they shook hands with the people at the wedding, and went inside the tent with the bridle party.

Once inside, the girls tackled Sakura into a hug. All of the girls were crying Anime tears and almost made Sakura fall to the ground, if she didn't have insane strength. The guys shook Sasuke's hand and patted him on the back; except Naruto who hugged the living daylights out of him. If it weren't for his pride, Sasuke would be smiling nonstop, and jumping up and down. But, dreams can't always come true.

But on his inside however…

'**YES!!!!!!!!! We did it!!!!! WHOOOO!!!!!' exclaimed his inner.**

'**-smirks- But, I got to kiss her' he thought back.**

'**Well, I got to kiss HER inner!! –sticks tongue out-' **

'**Her what?'**

'**She has an inner too!! How did you NOT notice that!?'**

'**Really?'**

'**YES YOU IDIOT!!!!'**

'**You know, you just called yourself an idiot'**

'**I called the outer the idiot' he said still smirking.**

'**Just shut up and let me enjoy myself'**

'**That's what we're also doing tonight…hehehe'**

'**Pervert'**

Sasuke was ripped out of his thoughts with his inner by Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, its time for some pictures!!" said Sakura.

After the pictures were taken, it was time to go to the reception.

* * *

**TBCINC…………...(to be continued in next chapter)**

**A/N: Yay!!!!! It's done!!!!!! I finally got the wedding chapter done!!!! Yeah!!!!!!!!! Thank-you for waiting patiently everyone!!!! There is one OR two more chapters ahead!!!!!!!! It's not over yet!! Plz review!!!!**

**Sam- Yes!! I'm finally done with this chapter!!**

**Shino-Took you long enough…**

**Sam- Hey!!! I have an excuse!! **

**Shino- What? Your imaginary friend died?**

**Sam-NO!! …that was 3 weeks ago…I had **_**strep throat**_** last week!!!!!!**

**Shino- Whatever**

**Sam- You don't know what it feels like to have that do you?!**

**Shino- No, and I don't care…**

**Sam- ALRIGHT!!! That's it!!! No more pretty butterfly!! –takes away butterfly from the window cill-**

**Shino- NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sam- Bye Everyone!!!!!**

**Shino- -sobbing- Bye-bye. I want my butterfly!! Hey that rhymed!!!**


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello readers!!! I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for not updating in SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long!!!!!!!!!! Ok, just letting you know, that my Great-Grandma died a couple of days ago, so I would really love it if I got a lot of positive feedback on this chapter, or on any chapter. This is NOT the final chapter of the story!!! I hope it's long enough for you!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!!**

**Summary: It's been 4 years since Sasuke left Konoha. Sakura is now the top Kunoichi in her village, not to mention the most beautiful. When Sasuke comes back home will Sakura be able to love him again? Read to find out; reviews are appreciated!**

**Pairings: Main-SakuXSasu **

**Other: NaruXHina, NejiXTen, ShikaXIno,**

**Slight: KakXAnko, JiraiyaXTsunade**

_Word- Lyrics _**'Word**_**'**_**- Thoughts

* * *

**

**Sam-**** Today, I will have Garra say the disclaimer!!!**

**Garra****- Why am I hear again?**

**Sam-**** Because you are going to say the disclaimer for this chapter!**

**Garra- ****Riiiiight…**

**Sam- ****-sigh-**

**Garra-**** So…I hear you got your acceptance letter for high school…**

**Sam- ****-squeal- Yeah!! I know!!! I'm sooooooo happy!!!!!!!! My friends got in too!!**

**Garra-**** Nice…Can I have a cookie?**

**Sam- ****Uh sure, what kind do you want?**

**Garra-**** Ummmmmmmm……sugar!! No chocolate chip!! No cinnamon!! No—**

**Sam-**** Garra!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Garra- ****Y-yes??**

**Sam- ****Why don't you say the disclaimer, and when I'm done with the chapter I'll get you the cookie you want. So, during the chapter, really think on what kind of cookie you want ok?**

**Garra- ****Ok Samantha-chan…So, now?**

**Sam- ****YES!!!!!!!**

**Garra- ****Sheesh, no need to be so loud! –Ahem- Samantha-chan does NOT own Naruto or the lyrics to the songs below. THERE!!! I said it!!**

**Sam- ****-smiles- Thank you Garra-kun!!!

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_But on his inside however…_

'_**YES!!!!!!!!! We did it!!!!! WHOOOO!!!!!' exclaimed his inner.**_

'_**-smirks- But, I got to kiss her' he thought back.**_

'_**Well, I got to kiss HER inner!! –sticks tongue out-' **_

'_**Her what?'**_

'_**She has an inner too!! How did you NOT notice that!?'**_

'_**Really?'**_

'_**YES YOU IDIOT!!!!'**_

'_**You know, you just called yourself an idiot'**_

'_**I called the outer the idiot' he said still smirking.**_

'_**Just shut up and let me enjoy myself'**_

'_**That's what we're also doing tonight…hehehe'**_

'_**Pervert'**_

_Sasuke was ripped out of his thoughts with his inner by Sakura._

"_Sasuke-kun, its time for some pictures!!" said Sakura._

_After the pictures were taken, it was time to go to the reception.

* * *

_

**- at the Reception-**

Tsunade walked up to the DJ and whispered something into his ear. He gave her a thumbs-up and turned to his list of songs.

Tsunade grinned and went over to her table and sat on Jirayia's lap, patiently waiting.

A loud voice from the speakers silenced everyone in the room.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! I would like to inform you that now that you are all settled in, and the introduction of the wedding party is over, it is now time for the bride and groom's first dance as husband and wife" said the DJ. A spot light landed on Sasuke and Sakura. They stood up and went over to the dance floor. Sakura laced her arms around his neck and his on her waist. The music started to play, and they slowly moved to the beat.

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I can't make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true. _

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again?  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

Every day, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side. 

"Now let's have the bridal party come out and join them!" announced the DJ.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh 

The spotlight went back to Sasuke and Sakura when they stopped dancing.

"Give it up for the bride and groom everybody!!!!" exclaimed the DJ as Sasuke and Sakura shared a kiss.

The spotlight was suddenly replaced with various colored lights, moving at a fast pace.

"Now, let's get this party started!!!" yelled the DJ putting a fast song on.

* * *

**-With Sakura and Sasuke-**

"Oh a fast song!! Finally!!!" squealed Sakura with a smile.

"Hn" grunted Sasuke as he made his way to his and Sakura's table.

"Sasuke!!! Get back over here!! Who am I going to dance with?!" exclaimed Sakura with a frown.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Temari stood with smiles on their faces.

"We'll dance with you Sakura!!!" said Hinata.

"Yeah! And we still have to talk to the DJ about performing!" agreed Tenten.

"Thanks so much girls!!! Did I ever tell you that you're the best friends a girl could ever ask for?" said Sakura.

"Yep!!" said Ino and Temari. Then "Low" by T-pain and Flo Rida started playing and the girls squealed.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG!!!!!" screamed Ino as she started dancing. The other girls joined her.

* * *

**-With Sasuke-**

"Sasuke-teme!! Why aren't you out there dancing with your wife?" asked Naruto sitting next to him.

"I don't dance to fast songs dobe" he replied, his eyes glued to Sakura's moving figure.

"You know she really wants you to at least TRY to dance to fast songs" stated Naruto.

Sasuke turned to him. "Dobe, I am NOT dancing out there unless it's a slow song" he stated.

"Ok, fine Mr. Grumpy Gills!! If you won't I will!!" exclaimed Naruto before running out to the dance floor, and dancing along with the girls and Sai.

'**Heh. No force on Heaven or Earth could get me to do down there during a fast song' he thought.

* * *

**

**-On the Dance Floor-**

Temari hopped off of the stage and walked over to the other girls.

"So?" asked Ino.

"He said you guys could do it!" she said excitedly.

"Score!!" exclaimed Tenten and Hinata.

"Hey Sakura, do you think you can dance the way you want to in that dress?" asked Sai.

A smirk appeared on Sakura's face and she spoke, "Sai, if I could walk in nothing but stilettos for three months, beat _Naruto_ in a ramen eating contest, and have Sasuke _begging _me to make some food for him; you better believe I can dance and sing in this dress"

When the song ended, Temari went to the DJ station and took the microphone.

"Hey everybody!! I'm Temari and would like to announce that four of my friends, including the bride, have a special treat for all of you!! They are going to peform a couple of songs for us!!" she exclaimed in a loud voice.

Everyone started clapping and cheering for the girls that went to the middle of the dance floor.

"Thanks Temari!!! Hit it Hinata!!" said Sakura nodding at Hinata who pressed the button for the music to start.

Sasuke stood next to Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji. All were interested in what the girls were going to do.

From left to right: Ino, Sakura, and Tenten were standing in a straight line, facing the crowd. They started moving their feet and sang.

_[Chorus__  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)  
_

The crowd cheered wildly as Sakura stepped forward. Sasuke raised an eyebrow when she glanced at him.

_  
__[Sakura__  
OOh  
I put it right there, made it easy for you to get to  
Now you wanna act like ya don't know what to do  
After I done everything that you asked me  
Grabbed you, grind you, liked you, tried you  
Moved so fast baby now I can't find you _

OOOh  
I'm startin' to believe that I'm way too much for you  
All that talk but it seems like it can't come through  
All them lies like you could satisfy me,  
Now I see where believing you got me  
Gave you the wheel, but you can't drive me  


Sakrura winked at Sasuke and then stepped back. Sasuke's foot was tapping along with the beat.

_  
__[Chorus_

_Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)_

Neji stared at Tenten as she stepped forward. She sent him a smirk.

_[Tenten__  
OOOh  
Two things I don't like when I tryin' to get my groove  
Is a partna that meets me only half way and just can't prove  
Take me out so deep when you know you can't swim  
Need a lifeguard and I need protection  
To put it on me deep in the right direction _

OOOh  
You understand the facts that I'm tryin' to give to you  
You movin' so slow like you just don't have a clue  
Didn't mama teach you to give affection?  
I know the difference of a man and an adolescent  
It ain't you boo, so get to steppin' 

She stepped back with the other girls and continued dancing.  
_  
__[Chorus x2_

_[Ino__  
If you can't make me say OOO  
Like the beat of this drum  
Why you ask for some and you really want none  
If you can't make me say OOO  
Like the beat of this groove _

_[All__  
You don't have no business in this here's your papers  
Baby you are dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed _

_[Chorus x2_

Striking a pose, the girls panted and smiled at the crowd of people before them. The people roared and clapped; as did their husbands.

Making a small bow, the girls went over to Hinata to pick the next song.

* * *

"Oh!! How about this one?" asked Ino.

"Oh!! I love it!" said Sakura.

They went back to the dance floor, and signaled the DJ to start the music.

Sakura and Hinata stepped forward. [ **Sakura, **_**Hinata, **_Ino, _Tenten _**All **

**hey now!**  
**hey noww!**  
_  
hey now.._

Hey noww..

_**Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?**_

**I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright…  
when i see you smiling i go..  
**

**Oh Oh oohhhh**

_**I would never want to miss this**_

_  
_**Cause' in my heart i kno what this is…**

**hey now! hey noww!  
this is what drreaaaaammmmmmss are made of  
hey now.. hey noww  
this is what dreammmmss are made of..**_**  
**__  
__**I've got somewhere i belong**_

_  
_**I've got somebody to lovee**

_  
_**This is what dreams are made of**

**(hey now hey now)**

have you ever wondered what life is about? 

_  
You could search the world and never figure it out  
_

you don't have to sail the oceans no, no. nooo

happiness is no mystery  
its here now, its you and me ahh

**hey now hey noww  
this is what dreammmsss are made of  
hey now hey noww  
this is what dreammmsss are made of**

_**I've got somewhere i belong**_

**  
I've got somebody to love **

_  
_**this is dreammmmssssss are made of.**

_**(hey now hey now hey now hey now)**_

open your eyes  
this is what dreammmmss are made of  
shout to the skyyy  
this is what dreammmss are made of

**when i see you smiling i go  
Ooh oo oohhhh  
yesterday my life was duller  
now everything's Technicolor**

**hey now hey noww  
this is what dreammss are made off  
hey now hey noww  
this is what dreammms are made of**

I've got somewhere i belong 

_  
_I've got somebody to love

_  
_**this is what dreams**

_  
_**DREAAAAAAMMMMMMMMSSSSSSSSSS**

_  
_**this is what dreeaaammss are made of**

_  
__**hey now**__ hey now _**hey noww **hey hey hey hey

_  
_**this is what dreams ****(what dreams are made of)**

Sasuke smirked as he stopped dancing to the song and clapped.

'**I guess all it took for me to dance was her' he thought gazing at her smiling and sweaty face.**

"You girls did great!!" exclaimed Naruto hugging his wife.

Sasuke gave Sakura a peck on the cheek and handed her some water.

Sakura drank it greedily and smiled at her husband. "Thanks" she said.

"Welcome, you did really well" he complemented. She stood on her toes and pecked him.

* * *

"Do you still want to do Moulin Rouge?" asked Tenten.

Sakura thought and said, "Sure!! We can do one last song!"

The other girls went back to the DJ booth. "This will be the girls' last performance of the night!!" said the DJ.

Ino nodded to Tsunade to start the song.

_[Tenten:  
Where's all my soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas _

_[All:  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista_

_[Hinata:  
He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh_

_[All:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea) _

_[Hinata:_

_Creole lady Marmalade (Ohh) _

_[Hinata:  
Ooh oh _

_[All:  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
yea yea yea yea _

_[Ino:  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah_

_[All:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea) _

_[Ino:_

_Creole lady Marmalade, uh _

_[All:_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi _

_[Tenten:  
Yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heel shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge_

_[All:  
Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas _

_[Tenten:_

_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case the meaning of expensive taste  
If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now _

_[All:  
Marmalade... (ooh)_

_Lady Marmalade... (ooh)_

_Marmalade... (no ohh) _

_[Sakura:  
Hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
Color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried, _

_[All:_

_More, more…_

_[Sakura:_

_More!!! _

_[Ino:  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5_

_[Sakura:_

_Nine to five! _

_[Hinata:  
Livin' a grey flannel life_

_[Sakura:  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep_

_[All:  
More, more…_

_[Sakura:_

_More!!!_

_  
[All:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea) _

_[Sakura:_

_Creole lady Marmalade _

_[All:_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi _

_[Tsunade:_

_  
Sakura..._

_[Sakura:_

_Oh Ladayeay-ohh!_

_[Tsunade:  
Ino…_

_[Ino:_

_Lady Marmalade! _

_[Tsunade:_

_Tenten… _

_Hey Hey! uh uh uh uh uh uh uh! _

_[Tsunade:_

_Hinata..._

_[Hinata:_

_Oh Oh ohh!_

_[Tsunade:  
Rot wailer baby..._

_[Ino:_

_Lady!_

_[Tenten:  
Moulin Rouge... _

_[Sakura:_

_Ah-ooh!!_

_[Tsunade:  
Misdemeanor here... _

_[All:_

_Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah..._

Each girl inhaled air as they bowed and walked off the stage, listening to complements, cheering, clapping, cat calls, etc.

* * *

**-At Sakura and Sasuke's Table-**

"So, Sasuke-kun…" started Sakura.

Said man turned to face her. "Yes?"

"I saw you dancing a little while ago" she said.

A VERY small tinge of red was visible on his cheeks.

"So what if I did?"

"Well, I thought you weren't dancing to fast songs" she stated.

"Well maybe I changed my mind" he shot back.

Sakura sighed. "Whatever!" she said rolling her eyes.

A loud tapping noise filled the room. Tsunade was banging her fork on her champagne glass. Opps! It broke!! Tsunade had one of the waiters bring her another glass, while she and Jiraiya.

"Thanks Jiraiya-kun" she said quickly pecking him on the lips.

"Excuse me everyone!!! I would like to announce that the speeches for the bride and groom will begin in a few minutes, so who ever wants to say something please form a line over my the DJ's booth!!" exclaimed/announced Tsunade.

"Oh, joy…" said Sasuke when he saw the number of people walk over to the booth.

Sakura giggled. "This should be very interesting" she said. The first one up was Lee. Kami help them all.

**TBCINC!!!!! (To be continued in next chapter)

* * *

**

**A/N: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm done!!!!!!!!!!!**** Again I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for not updating in SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long!!!!!!!!!! Last chapter should be up HOPEFULLY soon!!!!!! Oh and I got accepted in high school!!!!!!! Yay me!!!! –claps-**

**Sam- ****So Garra-kun, did you figure out what kind of cookie you want yet?**

**Garra- ****I would like…uh…I forgot…**

**Sam- ****Garra!! Com on!! I gave you the whole chapter to think!!!!**

**Garra-**** Ok, ok!! I got it!! I would like some oreos!!**

**Sam- ****So, you are going to have me get you oreos instead of making home-made cookies?**

**Garra-**** Yeah, pretty much…**

**Sam- ****sigh- Whatever…here…**

**Garra-**** Thank you Samantha-chan!!!!**

**Sam- ****Welcome…Now say good-bye to the readers!!**

**Garra- ****Fine!!! Bye…and uh please review…and uh, yeah…have a nice day!!!**


	19. Chapter 17

**

* * *

**

A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!! I am terribly sorry this chapter is very late!! I understand if you are made at me!! But, Honor Band, reviewing for exams, studying, practicing plays, HOMEWORK, essays, let me know when you've had enough Ahem, anyways, this is one of the final chapters of this beloved story of mine. I know it's so sad that this story is ending!! THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER THOUGH!! I hope you enjoy this long waited chapter!!

**Summary: It's been 4 years since Sasuke left Konoha. Sakura is now the top Kunoichi in her village, not to mention the most beautiful. When Sasuke comes back home will Sakura be able to love him again? Read to find out; reviews are appreciated!**

**Pairings: Main-SakuXSasu **

**Other: NaruXHina, NejiXTen, ShikaXIno,**

**Slight: KakXAnko, JiraiyaXTsunade**

* * *

_Word- Lyrics _**'Word**_**'**_**- Thoughts**

**Sam- Holy #! It's been forever since I updated!!**

**Deidera- Don't curse in front of the public!! It's rude!!**

**Sam- Hmph!! Well SORRY!!**

**Deidera- Uh Samantha-chan?**

**Sam- Yeah??**

**Deidera- Is it your time of the month?**

**Sam-…**

**Deidera- Uh, hello??**

**Sam-…**

**Deidera- HELLO!! Did you understand what I asked??**

**Sam-…**

**Deidera- Well I'll make it clearer for you…Are you on you per—AHHHH!!**

**Sam- -grabs Deidera's shirt and glares- SHUT.UP.I.AM.NOT.NOW.SAY.THE.DISCLAIMER.BEFORE.I.KILL.YOU. **

**Deidera- -gulps- Samantha-chan does not own Naruto!! Can I have a cookie?**

**Sam- -smiles- Sure what kind??**

**Deidera- Uh, do you have Nilla Wafers??**

**Sam- Yep, here you go!!**

**Deidera- -turns toward readers and whispers- Mood swings, and a temper, yep she's PMSing…**

**Sam- DEIDERA!!**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_Excuse me everyone!! I would like to announce that the speeches for the bride and groom will begin in a few minutes, so who ever wants to say something please form a line over my the DJ's booth!!" exclaimed/announced Tsunade._

"_Oh, joy…" said Sasuke when he saw the number of people walk over to the booth._

_Sakura giggled. "This should be very interesting" she said. The first one up was Lee. Kami help them all._

* * *

Lee happily skipped up to the stage and grabbed the microphone smiling.

"This ought to be interesting…"muttered Sasuke.

Sakura nudged him frowning, "Sasuke-kun, stop being mean"

"Hn" he grunted.

Sakura rolled her eyes and moved her gaze toward the smiling youth on the stage.

"Sakura-san, Sasuke-san, I would like to start off with telling everyone here why you both express an excessive amount of youth!!" started Lee.

"Oh boy" said Sakura.

"First off, the definition of youth is the appearance, freshness, vigor, spirit, etc, of being young!! Sakura-san and Sasuke-san have shown this you—AHHHHHH (insert girly squeal)!! Is that Gai-Sensei being taken to the rehab center again?! Fear not Sensei!! Rock Lee is on the way!! QUICK!! TO THE YOUTH MOBILE!!" he exclaimed. He then leapt off of the stage and ran to the nearest exit and out the door.

The whole room was silent, except for some random coughing here and there…anyway… uh where were we? Oh yes the speeches!!

"Um, ok, well next up is Naruto!!" said the DJ.

"Dobe" muttered Sasuke.



* * *

"Sasuke!!" Sakura hissed.

"Sorry" he muttered. Wow he likes to mutter...

Naruto stepped up the microphone and smiled.

"I can't tell you how long I've waited for this to happen. One day, we were put together on the same squad, and then next we're all married. Wow, time really flies by! –chuckle- Sakura-chan, I love you like the sister I never had and I couldn't be any happier for you. Sasuke, well, you've always been a teme (insert a 'Hn' from said teme) –chuckle- but still the brother I never had. I'm thrilled you finally broke out of your non-emotional/social shell, and found the woman of your dreams. I wish you both the best of luck and I will support you both no matter what!" said Naruto.

A few 'aww's and cheering/clapping were heard throughout the room. Among them were Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto went over to them and gave each of them a hug. (Yes, Sasuke is able to hug in public)

"Thank-you, now it's Ino Yamanaka's turn!" said the DJ.

Sakura giggled.

"What?" asked Sasuke looking at her.

She only smiled at him. "It's nothing Sasuke-kun…"

"You know, if I were still like I was when I was a genin, I would be totally pissed off at you right now Sakura" she laughed. "But, I guess that you're happy about that too?" she asked smiling. She giggled when she received a "Hell yeah!" from her best friend. "I'd like to point out that Sasuke; you really have changed for the better, especially towards Sakura. I've never seen her this ecstatic in her life. Sakura, I can't say how happy I am that you've found your man. Just be glad he's not tired and lazy all the time! And being my best friend, I can only wish you the best of luck, and best wishes to the both of you!!" she exclaimed.

Sakura go up out of her chair and ran over to the blonde and gave her a sisterly hug, and saying how she loved her speech.

Ino gave Sasuke a friendly hug, congratulated them once more, and then went over to her husband to watch the rest of the speeches.

Kakashi stepped up to the microphone and picked it up.



* * *

"Well well, it's about time you two got married" he stated, making everyone laugh.

Smiling, he continued. "I can't tell you two how LONG I've been waiting for this. I knew it right from the start you two looked like a cute couple; my suspicion was complete when I saw Sakura's face in the hospital, when she saw you in the bed. I guess all along, you had hidden feelings for her, while Sakura just said them all the time in her mind and in her actions. –chuckle- Being a sensei meant a lot for me, but being your father-like figure meant so much more to me Sakura. Sasuke, all I want is for you to take care of her and treat her like she should be treated; like a princess. –attempts to whisper- Oh, and if you need _certain_ advice from me, I will let you borrow some of the _books _for _inspiration_", he stated smirking.

Many guests blushed and laughed at his choice of wording.

Kakashi (still smiling/smirking) walked over to his ex-students and gave each one a hug.

Before his teacher pulled away he reminded him, "I'm serious about the last statement Sasuke" he said winking, then walked back over to the table where Anko sat.

* * *

Next up were Hinata and Tenten.

Hinata took the microphone first.

"We're so happy for you both. Especially, because we won't come over to see you sitting on your couch, watching sappy romance movies, eating a gallon of ice-cream, in your pajamas anymore", she stated giggling.

Sakura blushed and bit her lip. **'I only did that because I was sad that I wouldn't be able to go on any missions that day……and my favorite shoe store was CLOSING DOWN!! –cries anime tears-'**

She felt an arm wrap around her waist and herself being pulled onto Sasuke's lap. He rested his head on her shoulder and gave her hands a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry about that" he whispered. She smiled and squeezed his hands back.

"But seriously, there can't be any other cuter couple than you two. Both have different personalities, but get along fine. You both have different appetites, (insert Sasuke smirking) and you get along. You have a different vocabulary, and still you get along fine!!" she said laughing. "You are like Ying and Yang, different but, are attracted to each other; good luck you guys" she finished handing the microphone to Tenten.



* * *

"Ok, I have been preparing for this speech for a LONG time!! So sit back, relax, and shut-up so I can talk" she said playfully. Everyone laughed.

"So, everyone knows, that Sakura and I are friends right? But, I bet you didn't know we were best friends before the academy!" she added grinning.

"Is she telling the truth?" asked Sasuke.

"Yea, her parents and mine were friends, but we didn't see much of each other after her parents died; she doesn't talk of that much" responded his wife.

"Well, I came up here to talk, and I am going to do just that. Now, I'm not going to tell you about how Sakura used to were white go-go boots with a red coat and go dancing down the street…I'm not going to tell you about the time one of our pre-school teachers had to chase her around the room because she took an injured squirrel into the classroom to 'make it all better'…no, I'm not even going to tell you how she became the Cook of the Year in our cooking class…after 36 tries to make tempura. What I want to tell you is what an amazing woman we have with us today, married to a remarkable young man who, I know for sure, loves her with all his heart" she stated.

A bunch of laughter, cheering, 'aww's, and clapping filled the room.

"Don't expect me to be mushy like this all the time!!" Tenten joked. "Of course I wish you luck, and just remember to name one of your kids after me!!" she laughed.

Laughing, Sakura ran up to both of the girls on stage and gave them the biggest hug of her life.

"Hey!! Don't forget me!!" said Ino jumping into the hug.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next song will be the last song of the night; I hope you had a terrific time tonight!! Have a safe trip home!" announced the DJ.

The beat of the music started playing. All eight friends made a circle and Sakura got in the middle and started dancing; followed by everyone else.

_Lord Almighty,  
I feel my temperature rising  
Higher higher  
It's burning through to my soul_

_Baby, baby, baby  
You gonna set me on fire  
My brain is flaming  
_

_I don't know which way to go_

_Your kisses lift me higher  
Like the sweet song of a choir  
You light my morning sky  
With burning love_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh,  
I feel my temperature rising  
Help me, I'm flaming  
I must be a hundred and nine  
Burning, burning, burning  
And nothing can cool me  
I just might turn into smoke  
But I feel fine_

_Cause your kisses lift me higher  
Like a sweet song of a choir  
And you light my morning sky  
With burning love_

_It's coming closer  
The flames are reaching my body  
Please won't you help me  
I feel like I'm slipping away  
It's hard to breath  
And my chest is a-heating_

_Lord Almighty,  
I'm burning a hole where I lay  
Cause your kisses lift me higher  
Like the sweet song of a choir  
You light my morning sky  
With burning love  
With burning love  
Ah, ah, burning love  
I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning loooove…_

After the reception, Sasuke and Sakura got into a limo with their friends to go over to a hotel for the night, before going on their honeymoon the next day.



* * *

Sasuke carried Sakura bridal (literally 'bridal') style up to their suite. "So, how's it feel to be an Uchiha?" asked Sasuke laying her on the bed and taking off his shoes.

She shot him a playful smirk. "I don't know…a little boring I guess" she said.

He shot her his trademark smirk and climbed on top of her. "Not for long…" he muttered before crashing his mouth on hers.

* * *

**END!!**

**A/N: Ok, I lied, it's not really the end…I still have the epilogue to do!! Or maybe I'll add another chapter! IDK; once again, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter!! The next probably won't come out until a while. Stupid graduation, and high school stuff is going on. But, the story must go on!! Wow, no I'm hyped up to go run a mile or two…on second thought, I just want to make some chocolate coffee and watch a movie in my room. Yeah, that sounds good.**

**Sam- Will you behave now?**

**Deidera- S-scary!!**

**Sam- You better believe it buddy…**

**Deidera- (mutters) PMSing…**

**Sam- Deidera…**

**Deidera- Y-yes??**

**Sam- RUN.NOW.**

**Deidera- AHHHHHH!! CRAZY PMSing GIRL ON THE LOOSE!! –runs away-**

**Sam- Remember to review!! And send get well cards to Deidera-kun when he comes into the hospital!! Now where did he go, so I can kick his butt?? Ha!! There!!**

**Deidera- NOOOOOOO!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! **


	20. Epilogue!

**

* * *

**

A/N: OMFG!! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!! –sob- I can remember thinkning of a good story to write and came up with this one…Wow, I can not believe I finished my FIRST FULL chapter story!! Break out the cigars!! Smoke 'em if you got 'em!! Lol I am so grateful for everyone who has stayed with this story to the end!! –sob- Dang, I am so EMOTIONAL!! Ok, I'm –sniff- fine. THANK-YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, STORY ALERTED, AUTHOR ALERTED, ADDED ME AS A FAVORITE AUTHOR, ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR FAVORITE LISTS, AND COMMUNITIES!! AND TO ALL WHO READ THIS STORY!! Cookies and milk for all!! . I LOVE YOU ALL!! –sniff- Thanks again!!

**Summary: It's been 4 years since Sasuke left Konoha. Sakura is now the top Kunoichi in her village, not to mention the most beautiful. When Sasuke comes back home will Sakura be able to love him again? Read to find out; reviews are appreciated!**

**Pairings: Main-SakuXSasu **

**Other: NaruXHina, NejiXTen, ShikaXIno,**

**Slight: KakXAnko, JiraiyaXTsunade**

_Word- Lyrics _**'Word**_**'**_**- Thoughts**

* * *

**Sam- -sob-**

**Sakura- Sammi-chan, are you ok?**

**Sam- It's over…-sob-**

**Sasuke- What your life?**

**Sam- No…**

**Naruto- Your reputation!?**

**Sam- No…**

**Kakashi- -gasp- The Icha Icha series?!**

**Sam- No…**

**Lee- Your youthfulness?!**

**Sam-No…**

**Itachi- Your friendships?**

**Sam- No…**

**Neji- Your belief in fate and destiny?**

**Sam- No…**

**Tsunade- Being my student?**

**Sam- No.**

**Choji- Your love of chips??**

**Sam-No.**

**Sai- Being ugly?**

**Sam- No.**

**Ino- Your perfect hair-do?**

**Sam- NO.**

**Shikamaru- Your laziness??**

**Sam-NO.**

**Hinata- Your shyness?**

**Sam- NO.**

**Shino- Your love for butterflies?**

**Sam- NO.**

**Kiba- Your love for dogs??**

**Sam- NO!!**

**Tenten- YOU IDIOTS!! SHE MEANS THAT THE STORY IS OVER!! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!! –mumbles- Bakas…**

**Sam- Thank-you Ten-chan… -sniff-**

**Naruto characters- AWW!! SAM!! –hugs Sam-**

**Sam- Thanks guys!!**

**Sakura- SO? Who's saying it?**

**Naruto- How about everyone says it??**

**Sasuke- Hn. You actually used your brain for once Dobe.**

**Naruto- TEME!!**

**Sakura- Stop fighting you morons!!**

**Ino- Yes and no vulgar language please!!**

**Shikamaru- Ino…stop being so troublesome…**

**Ino- Shut-up Shikamaru!!**

**Hinata- I thought you said no more fighting Ino…**

**Kiba- Such a Hypocrite…**

**Ino- Kiba you little brat!!**

**Sam- -sweatdrop- Such a wonderful bunch of friends…**

**Tenten- Yep you said it…**

**Sam- Are you, Hinata, Sakura, Shino, Chouji, and Shikamaru the only sain ones here? **

**Tenten- I guess so…guys come over here!!**

**Sam- We are all going to say the disclaimer since it's the last chapter and for the fact that I really want to say it with all of you guys together!!**

**Sakura- Aww don't worry, we'll still love you!!**

**Ino- Yeah, Sam she's right!! **

**Sasuke- Hn.**

**Sakura- Sasuke!!**

**Sasuke- -sigh- Yeah. There right.**

**Sam- Thanks guys!! I love you all!!**

**Tenten- We love you too!! Right everyone??**

**Silence…**

**Tenten- -glares- RIGHT GUYS??**

**Everyone- Yes!!**

**Sam- Ok, now I feel better…**

**Naruto- So Samantha-chan, you ready?**

**Sam- -grins- As ready as I'll ever be!**

**Everyone and Sam- Samantha-chan does NOT own Naruto!! **

* * *

_Recap:_

_Sasuke carried Sakura bridal (literally 'bridal') style up to their suite. "So, how's it feel to be an Uchiha?" asked Sasuke laying her on the bed and taking off his shoes. _

_She shot him a playful smirk. "I don't know…a little boring I guess" she said._

_He shot her his trademark smirk and climbed on top of her. "Not for long…" he muttered before crashing his mouth on hers. _

* * *

**-Eight Years Later-**

'**It's hard to believe that it's been so long since that year. So much has happened since then'**

Sakura gazed down at her children all playing with their father. Well, if you could call chasing him around the backyard playing, then yeah, they were all playing together.

A smile graced her lips as she heard his laughter combine with the kids' giggles.

By now, they had tackled him to the ground, all the children grinning at their victorious win.

This was the life…

Sitting on the back porch, sipping lemonade, laying in the sun, watching her most prized possessions having the time of their life…

Yep, Sakura really did love her life. Sakura was an ANBU Medic, and Sasuke was an ANBU Captain)

She was currently pregnant with her and Sasuke's fourth child.

They had one set of twins and one boy: Hikari and Inari; the twins. The oldest was Toushi.

The twins are six and half years old. Hikari was the oldest twin by two minutes.

Toushi is seven and a half. He had pale skin, onyx eyes, black/blue chicken hair, and Sakura's attitude. A total Sasuke clone; except for his attitude.



Hikari has pale skin, emerald eyes, black with pink high-lighted hair that's mid-back, and has both parents' attitudes.

Inari has pale skin, onyx eyes, black hair, and Sasuke's attitude. Another Sasuke clone.

Though Sakura new the gender of the baby, she kept it a secret from Sasuke.

And TRUST me, keeping a secret from Sasuke is not as easy as it would seem.

When he found out about her violet eyes, he _almost_ feared her.

Just like she said, Sakura can only use it in a 'life or death' situation. She is able to use solid objects and elements of nature at her own will, to do as she wants. Hence the fist made out of dirt that squeezed Itachi to death.

Anyway, Naruto-Hokage and Hinata were also enjoying a family of their own.

They had a girl and a boy. Rina was seven years old, had pale eyes, dark blue shoulder length hair, tan skin, and Naruto's attitude.

Riku was six years old, had blue eyes, dark blond hair, tan skin, and Hinata's attitude. (The new one, after Sasuke left)

Neji (ANBU Co-Captin) and Tenten (ANBU Weapon Specialist) were also in the midst of a family.

They had a girl, boy, and one on the way. Tenji was seven years old, had pale eyes, light brown hair, tan skin, and Neji's attitude.

Kira was five years old, had pale eyes, dark brown hair down past her shoulders (always in two buns), pale skin, and Tenten's attitude.

Tenten was six months pregnant with a baby girl.

Ino and Shikamaru (ANBU Strategist) were having a blissful life together.

They had triplets; two girls and a boy. Shikamaru had a theory that he would never be terrified of Ino; then her pregnancy destroyed his theory.

Mika , Mya , and Maru were all seven years old.

Mya had black hair down to the middle of her back, pale blue eyes, tan skin, and Ino's attitude.

Mika had dirty blond hair that went three inches past her shoulders, dark blue eyes, tan skin, and Shikamaru's attitude.

Maru had black hair that he tied up into a high ponytail, brown eyes, pale skin, and Shikmaru's attitude. A total Shikamaru clone.

* * *



Yep, life for the kunoichi was pretty sweet. Married to the love of your life, having kids who love you more then life itself, great friends who would run to the ends of the earth for you, wonderful teachers and mentors, and it all happened because—

'**AHHHH!!'**

**Bam! Bam! Bam!**

Sakura dropped her drink and gasped. Her hands immediately went to her bulging stomach as she gritted her teeth in pain. Damn it hurts so much!! Sasuke!!

Oh great.

Now her pants are wet.

Well, I guess it's time…

"SASUKE!!" she yelled so loud Americans could probably hear her yell.

Sasuke quickly stopped tickling Hikari and his head snapped up and looked in the direction of his wife's scream.

He saw her breathing heavily and her pants seemed to be wet.

'**Here we go again…' he thought annoyingly and happily at the same time.**

He quickly turned to Toushi. "Go get Naruto and the others, with your sister and brother and hurry to the hospital" he stated.

"Hai, dad" replied Toushi before grabing his siblings and sprinting off to 'Unlcle' Naruto and 'Auntie' Hinata's house.

Sasuke turned and ran over to Sakura, and picked her up gently.

"It hurts Sasuke-kun…" she mumbled into his chest.

Sasuke kissed her forehead and sprinted toward the hospital.

* * *

**-Five Hours Later-**

"Whaaaaa!!" cried the newborn in Tsunade's arms.

"Congrats! It's a beautiful, healthy baby girl!!" she exclaimed handing the baby to Sakura.

A smile appeared on an exhausted Sakura's face as she reached out for her child.

Sasuke leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek, and rested his elbows on the bed.

"A girl…" he whispered.



Said girl smiled and started giggling, before slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Want to hold her?" asked Sakura.

"Of course" replied Sasuke, taking their child from Sakura's arms.

"She's got your eyes…" whispered Sakura as she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her features.

"Mr. Uchiha?" came a voice behind him.

He turned to see a nurse with a clip board and a pen looking at him.

"Yes?"

"What would you like to name your baby girl?" she asked.

Sasuke looked down at the sleeping child's face, then at his own wife's.

"She's and angel…" he murmured.

"What was that?" inquired the nurse.

He looked up at his baby girl's face. "Tenshi…" he stated clearly.

The nurse nodded, wrote the name down, and left.

A few moments before the loud-mouth Hokage bashed open the door to see the happy family, Sasuke glanced at both of the females before him and thought to himself.

'**I feel like the happiest man in the world' he thought smiling.**

* * *

(Finishing Sakura's thought from earlier)

'**Married to the love of your life, having kids who love you more then life itself, great friends who would run to the ends of the earth for you, wonderful teachers and mentors, and it all happened because –glances at Sasuke- we were both given a second chance; a fresh start.'**

* * *

A/N: AHHHHHHHHHH!! It's over!! Thank you so much for reading my story Fresh Start!! I'm so happy with all the reviews, alerts, and favorites I received from you all!! THANK YOU AGAIN!!

**Sam- Wow…**

**Sasuke- It's finally over…**

**Sakura- So sad…**

**Ino- I loved it so much…**

**Tenten- I loved being in it…**

**Neji- I can't believe it's really over…**

**Kakashi- It was fun while it lasted…**

**Lee- It was so full of youth…**

**Kiba- -whines- **

**Shino- …**

**Tsunade- It was fun getting drunk…**

**Sai- Too bad it had to end…**

**Chouji- It's so upsetting…**

**Shikamaru- It's so troublesome…**

**Hinata- It's so—hey where's Naruto-kun??**

**-Naruto jumps out from out of nowhere with a guitar-**

**Naruto- Come on guys don't be so down!! We haven't even started the ending theme song!!**

**Sam- -smiles- Yeah!! Hit it Naruto!!**

**Naruto- -grins- Yeah!! –plays guitar and starts to sing-**

_We are Fighting Dreamers takami wo mezashite _

_Fighting Dreamers narifuri kamawazu _

_Fighting Dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni _

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way! _

_Right here Right now (Bang!) _

_Bupanase Like a dangan RAINAA! _

_Right here Right now (Burn!) _

_Butta kitte kuze Get the fire! _

_Right here Right now (Bang!) _

_Bupanase Like a dangan RAINAA! _

_Right here Right now (Burn!) _

_Kewashii shura no michi no naka hito no chizu wo hirogete doko he yuku? _

_Gokusai shoku no KARASU ga sore wo ubai totte yaburi suteta _

_Saa kokoro no me mi hiraite shikato ima wo mikiwamero!(Yeah!) _

_Ushinau mono nante nai sa iza mairou! _

_We are Fighting Dreamers takami wo mezashite _

_Fighting Dreamers narifuri kamawazu _

_Fighting Dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni _

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way! _

_Right here Right now (Bang!) _

_Bupanase Like a dangan RAINAA! _

_Right here Right now (Burn!) _

_Oto wo tatezu shinobi yoru kage ga itsumo bokura wo madowaseru _

_Yuugen jikkou ookina kaze ga uneri wo agete fuki areru _

_Kazashita surudoi katana de onore no asu kiri hirake!(Yeah!) _

_Hoshou nante doko ni mo nai sa naa sou daro!? _

_We are Fighting Dreamers takami wo mezashite _

_Fighting Dreamers narifuri kamawazu _

_Fighting Dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni _

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way! _

_Right here Right now (Bang!) _

_Bupanase Like a dangan RAINAA! _

_Right here Right now (Burn!) _

_Butta kitte kuze Get the fire! (2x) _

_We are fighting Dreamers kono nakama-tachi to _

_Fighting Dreamers subete wo makikomi _

_Fighting Dreamers kokorozashi takaku _

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! _

_We are Fighting Dreamers takami wo mezashite _

_Fighting Dreamers narifuri kamawazu _

_Fighting Dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni _

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way! _

_go my way!...go my way... _

_(Don't forget your first impulse ever) _

_(Let's keep your adventurous ever) _

_(Don't forget your first impulse ever) _

_(Let's keep your adventurous ever) _

**Naruto-Everyone sing along!!**

_Right here Right now (Bang!) _

_Bupanase Like a dangan RAINAA! _

_Right here Right now (Burn!) _

_Butta kitte kuze Get the fire! _

_Right here Right now (Bang!) _

_Bupanase Like a dangan RAINAA! _

_Right here Right now (Burn!) _

_Butta kitte kuze Get the fire! Bam!_

**Naruto- Yeah!! That was fun!! WOOT!!**

**Sam- Thanks Naruto-kun!! Bye Everyone!!**

**Naruto Characters- Bye!! Remember to Review!!**

_**-THE END-**_


End file.
